Zoophilia
by Gami1x2
Summary: A king gets a gift of love and a street rat...cat gets the family he always wanted. Beasties. Yeah! 1x2, 3x4 mpreg, sensitive issues please read warning. ADULTS ONLY MATURE ONES PLEASE Book one of three
1. Warnings

**Zoophilia**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor it's Characters, like hundreds and hundreds of people out there I am merely in love with it, I do own this story and would love for you to ask me if you wish to use it at your own web site, forum, Etc. Thank you.

Warnings: Please Read this Warning.

1. Zoophilia contains subjects that may or may not be sensitive to religion or beliefs. Please do not read if you cannot handle such topics.

2. Zoophilia carried small amounts of heaving language. ADULT LANGUAGE

3. Zoophilia contains sensitive sexual conditions, for example: RAPE or NCS. Please do not read if you cannot handle that.

4. Zoophilia contains situations of male's carrying and birthing children.: MPREG

5. Zoophilia contains sex. LEMON

6. Zoophilia contains: MILD VIOLENCE, FUTURE TIME LINE THAT HAS REVERSED, ADVANCED AGE/MIDEVEL AGE COLLIDE, MONARCHY, EXTINCTION OF HUMANS.

7. Zoophilia contains: SLAVERY

If you are not interested in ready any such story, please don't.

THIS STORY IS FOR ADULTS ONLY, MATURE 18 AND UP PLEASE.

Summary: The King receives the best gift for his birthday, a gift of love and a lonely boy gets a home and a family , but it doesn't seem that way at first.


	2. Prologue

-1A/N this is set millions of years in the future!!!!

**Zoophilia**

**Prologue**

It's funny how things can change so fast. Funny how one year people believe being gay is wrong and the next year it's okay. Funny how once African Americans are enslaved, yet one man speaks out and the process to freedom is set in the motions of an unstoppable train. It's funny how we dislike so many things, that change and develop into something that becomes a general norm. But that fact is we laugh now, because it was in the past. It still matters and it's still apart of life. But is it possible to change so much that you can control the way you evolve?

Yes, because they changed it. Millions of years ago humans, such an ancient term these days, thought that zoophilia, or the more common in mainstream usage, bestiality, was a sin. The only saw it as sex between a human and an animal. Michelangelo painted a picture in the 16th century, Leda and the Swan, a nude lady, and a swan that was actually penetrating her. (1) One could imagine the reactions of the humans during that time.

But they were wrong, to a point. Zoophilia, taken from the Greek word Zwov (zoon) meaning animal and philia meaning friendship or love, is a perihelia, defined as an affinity or sexual attraction by a human to a non-human animal. These people were at one point known as zoophiles.

There was considerable debate in psychology over whether certain aspects of zoophilia are better understood as an aberration or a sexual orientation. But in the eyes of the zoophiles, that was not the case. Zoophiles didn't want only the sexual interaction with the animal kingdom, they wanted to be the animal kingdom. They envied the animals that seemed to live peaceful and uncomplicated lives, hunt, eat, sleep, mate, protect. Complicated? How about this? Money, Government, laws, money, war, religion, education, technology, poverty, wealth. Some just preferred the simple choices.

But this view on "crime against nature" changed when scientists invented the "gene splicing". Many people signed up for the procedure, many people 'strike' the procedures. It was not perfect, wings that could not be used, tails that didn't move, ears and eyes that remained at humanistic ability.

Then the next step came. A man by the name of Professor G created an inject able fluid that would 'teach', as he put it, the brain to use the new abilities. Tails moved, wings lifted, visuals improved or not, earring improved. Everything finally depended on the creature. He created a procedure that no long needed surgery. It took longer, but the results had been more real. After a few years on the injection, one would start to grow the appearance they wanted. And soon, the gene passed through to the children.

As the years went by, humans became more like there animals around them. But their appearances were not the only thing to change. Not before long, riots became to form all over the world. And what became known as World War IV struck the world and left nothing but devastation. More then seventy percent of the worlds total population was destroyed.

A new nation was created. A single nation divided into separate kingdoms and territories. The nation was called Ialoria, and the 'human's' were now called Animamal's. They established a NEW Middle Aged Monarchy. Most technologies were destroyed. All vehicles, minus steam ships, left to help the trades and travelers, were destroyed, along will all gas powered electronics and devises. Electricity remained. Medical and science, remained. Education remained. So picture medieval times with power, medical advancements, and scientifically technologies, and there is Ialoria for you.

At to be truthfully honest, Earth has never seen a happier time. Ialoria holds the longest time period of peace at six hundred and seventy three years and running. But you must remember, peace means no war, not 'no violence'.

Funny how one little thing can blossom to something so much more...

-----(End Prologue)-----

I hope this prologue made you change your mind about reading the story. It was just background information…please review…

(1): I was shocked to see this, but the art was really good. If you type in zoophilia in the Wikipedia web site, it is featured there. Or I'm sure you can just Google it.


	3. Cheetah Vs

-1-----

Animal Fact: Cheetahs can purr as they inhale, but cannot roar. Lions, Tigers, Leopards, and Jaguars, can roar, but can not purr, except while exhaling, Cheetah's are also considered the smallest of the "Large Cats"

-----

Yeah!! Time for the story….

**Zoophilia**

**Chapter One: Cheetah vs. …**

The slender figure sat hidden in the shadows of a dark alley, watching his three hunters run past him. He smiled baring his sharp teeth in a toothy grin. He pulled the hood of his tattered hooded robe over his head to cover his eyes from sight. He quietly got up and ran out from the shadows, in the opposite direction of the hunters and into the towns cobble stone streets. He slowed down to a graceful walk once he was a good distance from the alley.

They, the hunters, had been hunting him for a week now. He had escaped them, seven times already, one a very close call that almost cost him his life when he had ran out in front of a horse carriage, he had been lucky that only his tail have been run over and nothing else, he was also lucky that the wheel hadn't broken his tail. He did love his tail. /Both of them (1)/ the boy laughed lightly at his thought.

He was a cheetah, stealthy, fast, and smaller then the large, lions, and tigers. He was proud of his skills, had always been able to escape traps, and prison men. Had been able to steal when he was hungry or cold. He was strong, but not as strong as other members in the feline family, but he had gotten by for seventeen years now, and he wasn't about to get caught now.

You see cats had four 'main' attributes. He personally liked to call them the four S's. Stealth, Strength, Size, and Speed. He was two of the four, only one cat was all four. And that was a tiger. Duo shivered at the thought of having to run from a tiger.

Duo had been told he was slave material before, that was why he was always on the run and out running these so called 'hunters'. Duo had a slender, long legged body with blunt semi -retractile claws, though his fingers were long and thin, and he walked on his toes, his heels sticking up a few inches. His chest was slightly larger then a normal chest, leaving room for his larger lungs, and his waist was narrow. His coat was a nice tan color with small, round, black spots covering his back, legs, arm, neck and tail. He had a heart shape face with large violet eyes with needle thin vertical slits, with black ;tear marks' running from the inside corners of his eyes and down the sides of his nose. His hair was pulled back into a tight braid that brushed his butt, just where his long thin tail started. His tail was spotted, toward the end it held three strips and ended in a white tuff. (But as much as we all love talking about him, we must move on.)

He had studied his hunters fully. Or at least the best he could from general observation. The blond, whose name he had learned was Quatre, was a Egyptian Mau, a small house cat. The only reason Duo knew that was because they looked like grey cheetahs. (2) He was small and delicate, slow, and much weaker then the bigger cats. Duo would have no problems taking care of Quatre in a one on one fight. But Quatre was smart. Duo was witty, and could change his actions in a second. He had the street smarts and the instincts. But Quatre had more. He had statistics. He planned things that were perfect. Duo was positive that five of the seven times he had been caught was because of Quatre's idea's and patience. And Quatre had another ability. That damn nose of his. He could smell Duo when he was standing down wind, above him, below him, next to him. No matter where he went Quatre always smelled him. Duo had to use all his strengths to avoid this one's traps.

The second one, his name was Trowa, was a lion. Large, strong, slow, and smart. His nose and his hearing were good. His eyes were better. He was deadly and precise. One swipe of his hand and Duo knew he would be out for a while. But he was slow. Slower then Duo anyway. This little fact was the only thing that saved Duo from those lethal hands. Trowa had caught him once, knocking him out for several hours. When he had woken up he had easily slipped away without them noticing…immediately. Duo listed lion, right after Tigers on his, do not mess with list.

The third on concerned Duo the most. Ha had gotten the name Chang Wufei, and he had learned that he was of dragon blood. Which was weird in itself since dragons had gone extinct when the dinosaurs had, or something like that, Duo wasn't sure, himself. He had asked one of the bar tenders about it and the best thing he could come up with was that they had found a frozen dragon about the same time the splicing had occurred. A few hundred years before WW IV. But he had said that it was just a rumor or a myth. The legends and all that good stuff. Now, what worried Duo was this dragon didn't fall under cat 'talents' at all. He was quick both in mind and body, he was strong, and he was the right size. Smaller then a lion or a tiger, but bigger then Duo. His smell was better then Quatre's, his sight better then Trowa's, and he seemed to hear everything. Duo had been caught once by him, and he didn't like the experience he got from it. The fact he had lost and inch off his braid made him want to hunt the ancient lizard and rip his neck out. But Duo didn't hold grudges, was always told that they got you killed.

Duo liked to believe he was smarter and stealthier then the three of them combined. Today he had put all the facts together and had yet to be caught. He stayed in highly smelly places; the alley's, the sewer at one point, and the fish market. And he stayed in the city a lot. It was loud there and it would be harder for them to pick him out. He made sure he was always hooded, covering his features well. He wasn't the only one who liked to keep their identity kept hidden, and would switch robes with people he knew, just to keep the three off balance. He just hoped that they would give up soon and leave him the hell alone.

Duo quickly turned as he heard running behind him and smiled when he saw the blond running towards him. He thought they knew that he could at least out run them. He waited, and waited for the blond to get to him. While he waited he looked around for the other two. They couldn't be far from the blond. The lion had seemed to be a little protective of the blond. He couldn't see, smell, or hear them, not good.

Once Quatre was about to pounce on him he ducked, ended up behind Quatre, jumped up into the air spun and kicked Quatre, not hard, to the ground. Landed on his feet and laughed.

"You'll have to do better then that Mau." Duo taunted and took off for the direction that Quatre had came from. He figured that Quatre was trying to chase him In a certain direction. He just hoped he was right. Not being able to detect you're enemy was like hunting blind. What he did do, however, was completely miss Quatre's small smile.

Duo turned the next corner into an alleyway and come face to face with the lion. Duo had to much momentum to stop, so instead ducked under Trowa's grasp, dodged the kick that Trowa immediately followed with, and all out tried to avoid the powerful beast in front of him.

Duo found an opening and made a run for it, but Trowa grabbed his robe and pulled him backwards. Duo managed to keep his balance and turn at the same time, using the momentum to leap into the air and dig his claws into the wooden wall of the building that lined the alley, just out of reach of Trowa. Duo knew he wasn't a climber, but he was surely better them a lion. He hoped.

He heard the sharp whistle and looked down to see Wufei joining Trowa. Now Duo knew that lizards could climb, whether they be dragon or not. But to his surprise Wufei didn't start climbing the wall.

"What? You can't climb?" He taunted. One of these days he knew his mouth was going to be the end of him.

"I just want this over with." Wufei said. He turned to Trowa to speak with him, Duo continued his slow climb upward. He wished he had sharper claws so that he could do this faster. "His birthday party is tonight and we need to prepare." Duo heard Wufei say. Duo just continued to climb, ignoring who ever the hell they were talking about.

Duo heard the gun shot, the soft whooshing sound of a dart gun, before he felt the sharp pain in his thigh. He looked down to see the red tranquilizer dart in his thigh and grabbed onto the wall tighter. He would hold on for as long as he could. /I'll just escape when their not looking./ Duo told himself. But it didn't seem to be helping this time. They hadn't used a tranquilizer yet, somehow that made it feel more official, then just being knocked out.

Duo felt the wariness starting to take over. His head was rocking forward and back as he tried to stay away. His breathing was becoming heavy and slow, his vision was getting blurry and the muscles in his led, arms, and back were starting to twitch. He felt himself falling before completely passing out. His world going black around him.

Trowa easily caught the cheetah in his arms and lowered him to the ground, checking to make sure that everything was fine.

"He is lovely, isn't he?" Quatre said, finally catching up to the group. Trowa looked up at him and nodded. Quatre knelt down and moved Duo's bangs away from his face.

"Let's just get him to the Palace." Wufei said, walking past the two of them and towards said huge building. Trowa picked Duo up off the ground and threw him over his shoulder, caring the one hundred and ten pound cheetah to the palace.

They had hunted him for a week now. They had let him escape time after time so that they could gain as much information about the boy as possible. His skills and talents, etc. He was quick, he could run up to 70 mph in short burst of up to 500 yards. What had made Wufei and Trowa want to cry the first day was when they were sneaking up on said cheetah, the little sneak had been waiting for them and once they were close enough he took off. Trowa estimated that he had gone from 0 to 62 mph in 3.5 seconds (3). If Trowa didn't know any better he would have thought that the cheetah had disappeared. He was incredibly smart, and very silent when he wanted to be, During the captures they had to gage him.

All in all he would make the perfect gift to the King for his birthday.

**-----(End Chapter)-----**

Yeah chapter one, I hope you all like…review please…

(1) if you know who this is then you know what his second tail is…lol.

(2) My grandma has an Egyptian Mau and it reminds be of Quatre because it's always nice, and seems to know what you're feeling, and when you pull out that damn stuffed mouse he goes completely insane.

(3) True fact about real cheetah's


	4. The Gift

-1Thank you to all my reviews. I LOVE YOU…lol

**Zoophilia**

**Chapter Two: The Gift…**

Duo tuned and wrapped the blanket around him tighter. His sniffed as a different smell filled his nose. It didn't smell this the alley. He sniffed again, nope not the church, not the docking bay. Where the hell did he fall asleep last night. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times then starred at the blue eyes starring back at him. After sitting like that for a full minute Duo sat up and looked around the room rather calmly. This was saying noting about his heart rate or his nerves.

"Good to see that your awake. Now we can get you bathed and ready for the presentation." Quatre said. Duo turned to look at Quatre. Very slowly Duo narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"Where am I?" He asked. Quatre's smile widened, and Duo had the feeling that he really wanted to smack it off the little blond Mau's face.

"Your in King Heero's Palace. You are his birthday present. We've just got to get you cleaned up." Quatre said happily. He was trying to calm the boy in front of him down. He knew panic and fear when he saw it, even if the cheetah was trying his damn hardest to hide it. Quatre placed a hand on Duo's shoulder. Duo moved away from him, and Quatre just side. "Come on." Quatre said nicely, leading Duo from the room. Duo stood quietly and followed.

There were laws, and they state that if you don't have means of providing for yourself then you are eligible to be enslaved. They figured it would be easier to enslave the homeless rather then let them starve. Duo growled at that. Duo wasn't starving. He liked being on the streets, being around the people. Cheetah's were not solitary animals. They loved being around people. The only thing Duo was missing was his own family. But Duo knew one thing for sure, he may not be able to fight the slave issue, but he sure as hell was not going to make it easy on the unlucky bastard who was his new 'master'.

Duo entered the room after Quatre and waited quietly for Quatre to fill the tub with hot water. Quatre helped Duo into the tub, even though Duo resisted and kept pushing him away. /Persistent little shit./ (1). Duo thought and Quatre began to bath him. Duo gave up on trying to do it himself. If the little Mau wanted to bath him so much then let him.

"Heero loved the water-" Quatre began.

"I don't care." Duo said back, interrupting Quatre from finishing his sentence. Quatre just smiled to Duo, though he felt that he was starting to get a little down hearted now. Duo just ignored him, he was busy thinking about other things. He had no idea what race of Animamal this 'King Heero' was. It was hard to tell, no one was giving away any hints. And it was not like Duo had ever made the effort to find out who there king was before. The only thing he knew was that their King ruled with an iron fist. Nothing passed by him, and no one went unpunished.

"So, what is you're name?" Quatre tried again. Duo looked at him out of the side of his eyes.

"Duo." He said shortly.

"You'll like it here-" Duo placed his wet hand over Quatre's mouth.

"Look I understand you are trying to be nice, but, please, stop talking…you're only making things worse." Duo said. He removed his hand and faced forward again. Quatre stopped smiling and quickly finished bathing Duo. He knew Duo had a right to be upset, but not rude. Quatre sighed, he would let the 'rudeness' go, this time. He would try to make friends with Duo when he was a little more comfortable with the situations.

Once Duo was out of the tub, Quatre dressed him in a very loose pair of dark purple pants. He brushed Duo's short fur out quickly, it didn't really need brushing since it seemed like skin but it kept it clean. He put two silver bands on Duo's upper arms, and three at the base of his tail. He also put a belled anklet on his right ankle.

"I don't want that on." Duo snapped out, hearing the bells. Quatre flinched at the tone in his voice.

"Um, all slaves and maid's that specialize in stealth are required to wear the bells so that they can not sneak up on their masters." Quatre said quietly. Duo made a noise that Quatre didn't understand. It was a growl but it was accompanied by a bit of a hiss. (2). "I'm sorry if you are annoyed, you can take it up with Heero later." Quatre said, still quiet. He didn't want to upset Duo to much. The Cheetah was stronger then him, a larger and more talented cat. Quatre quickly braided Duo's hair, with a ribbon tied at the end of it.

Trowa entered the room just as Quatre was tying off the end of the braid. Trowa was caring with him two guns. Duo growled again, the hiss following it. He knew the guns, a piercing gun and a tattooing needle. Trowa handed Quatre the instruments and stood close to Duo.

"Duo, Trowa is going to hold you down. Obvious I'm not strong enough for that, and I dare not try it. A good cat always knows his limits." Quatre explained. Duo didn't have time to agree before He was facing Trowa, Trowa's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I think you will fair better if you let go of me." Duo threatened. Trowa just lifted an eye brow, in what Duo felt was a very cocking way. /oh he's going to pay/ Duo thought.

Quatre expected Duo to scream or cry out at least a bit, but he didn't. When the needle touched Duo's skin, it was Trowa, that roared. Quatre jumped and looked up to see Duo's fangs were deep in Trowa's shoulder. Trowa nodded to Quatre to hurry up. He growled out a little bit when the needle was back on Duo's skin, the cheetah had tightened his jaw. Duo kept his teeth there until Quatre was done, which was a ten minute period, and before any of them could move he had the piercing gun loaded and snapped the stub into Duo's right ear.

Duo pulled away from Trowa and looked at him lifting an eye brow in a cocky fashion, there was blood dripping from his chin..

"You don't like me, do you?" Trowa said. He rubbed his shoulder, the wounds were at least an inch deep.

"What gave you that idea." Duo said (3) his face straight.

"Duo you could have hurt him if you went closer to his neck." Quatre said checking over Trowa's injuries.

"I know." Duo said simple. Quatre looked at him and then back at Trowa a small smile on his face.

"He'll be perfect for Heero." Quatre said, almost sarcastically. Trowa nodded. He turned and pulled the robe off of the hook, throwing it around Duo's shoulders and pulling the hood over Duo's head. .

"Quatre, can you inform Heero that we are ready." Trowa said. He wasn't about to leave Quatre with Duo. It would be too dangerous with Duo in such a mood.

"Yeah Sure." He said and ran off ahead. Trowa didn't say anything to Duo, he grabbed his upper arm tightly and pulled him from the room a little roughly. The hood blocked Duo's vision. He was really hating this. The bell was tinkling, his vision was blocked. If they blocked one more of his senses he was going to seriously hurt someone. Duo tried to remove the hood, or at least push it up a bit, but Trowa slapped his hands away, Duo smacked him back.

"Leave it on." Trowa said.

"I can't see." Duo snapped.

"Trust me, you won't want to." Trowa countered. Duo just huffed a breath and folded his arms. Duo was pushed past a door and immediately wanted to run. He smelt a lot of different predators in this room. Everything from wolves , bears, lions, hyenas…a tiger? It was only a brief smell, but he knew he smelt it. The assault on his ears was killing him. He thought the city was bad, this was horrible. They must have been in a large stone or cement room. There seemed to be an echo that was making the noise worse.

Then all the noise stopped. A single voice rose up in the room. It was strong and controlling and Duo felt himself shiver from hearing it.

"Trowa? After I told you that I didn't want anything. You, Quatre, and Wufei got me a present after all?" Heero asked. He was truly surprised. Usually when he said he didn't want anything they didn't get him anything, but not this time. This time they had gotten he something. They had gotten him a slave.

"King Heero, we felt it was time for you to have a slave. With all your work it would help to have some one to comfort you." At that Duo started fighting Trowa's grip. He was not going to stand by and let some 'king' bed him. Being a slave he could handle . A pillow slave, never.

Trowa quickly pushed Duo forward, keeping a grip on the robe so that it pulled away from Duo's body. Duo fell to his stomach, a gasp went threw the room. Duo sat up and looked around him to see people starring at him, all whispering.

"A Cheetah?"

"I thought they were all…?"

"Dead?"

"Yeah."

Duo bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"He's beautiful." The voice whispered. Heero spoke up more clearly. "Put him in my chambers, being here is making him uncomfortable." Duo was about to say something to that, but Trowa's hand was coving his mouth before a single syllable could passed through his lips. Trowa pulled Duo from the room quickly.

"Please let me go!" Duo warned…nicely. Trowa didn't say anything. "I don't want to be a pillow slave." Duo tried. Trowa glanced at him, his grip still firm on Duo's upper arm.

"You have no choice." Trowa said simply.

Once they were in the chambers, Trowa forced Duo onto the bed and placed a collar around Duo's neck, earning a few more scratches for his hard work. And yes it was hard to get that damn collar around Duo's neck. The damn cheetah was squirmy and thin.

Trowa was well known for being a patient man, but the slim cheetah had the talents to royally piss Trowa off. So out of a little revenge for himself he made sure the chain was too short for Duo to do anything but sit there. He would have to sit there for hours. He made sure everything was out of reach. Trowa did all this without a single word to the cheetah.

Duo busied himself with yelling at the top of his lungs for a full fifteen minutes before he resorted to throwing the pillows across the room. Each pillow, ten all together, hit something and either broke it or knocked it off the wall. When he ran out of pillows he pulled the blanket over him and curled up the best he could sitting up and fell asleep.

**-----(End Chapter)-----**

Yeah another chapter….review please.

(1) Duo's not in a good mood

(2) Cheetah's growl, this is often accompanied by hissing and spitting and are exhibited by cheetahs during annoyance, or when faced with danger.

(3) is Duo pissed or what, well I think it's fair to saw that I would be too. I would be a little hostile too.


	5. The King

-1A/N: Okay I have to take a few moment to thanks ALL of my reviews. I've never gotten so many reviews on in one day before. It has really made me willing to finish this story to the end. So enough chit chat and on with the story.

Warning: NCS in this chapter

**Zoophilia**

**Chapter Three: The King…**

Heero entered his room, and immediately froze. His eyes twitched and he had to hold back the growl that was threatening to rise from his throat. His room was a complete disaster area. It looked like a tornado had decided that this was the best place in the word to sit a stand. Pictures off the wall, vases knocked off the shelves, luckily not broken. If they had broke, Heero would have gone insane. It's not like he liked them or anything, but he really didn't like broken glass all over his room. Yes, a pet peeve, one of many.

His blue eyes looked at the sleeping boy on the bed and narrowed dangerously. The boy had only been in the room for an hour, and it looked like this. Heero would have to punish him, he knew he would. It was late and he didn't know if he was up for it tonight. But then again, it was said that you had to do it as soon as possible or they wouldn't get it. But wasn't that with true animals not Animamals. /Shit./ Heero cursed himself.

/What the hell were those three thinking.?/ Heero asked himself. He hit the buzzer next to the door and waited for the maid to come to his room. He didn't want to wake up to this mess. Heero heard the girl outside approached and he opened the door before she could knock. He didn't want the boy on the bed to wake up yet. He motioned to clean the room quietly. She nodded and started picking the pillows up.

Heero sighed and walked into his bathroom. He was going to need a nice hot bath. He turned the hot water on and undressed himself while the tub was filling. He was just lowering himself into the water when he heard the boy wake up.

"Hey! I was sleeping in that!" The cheetah yelled out. Heero heard the maid say a few apologies. He sighed and lowered himself deeper into the water, until the water was up to his eyes. He ducked under, stayed under for a few seconds, then came back up and sighed. The water always calmed him down. Made him think a little more clearly. He decided that the cheetah was upset and he would let it go this time. That's when the maid yelled.

"You ungrateful kitten, you should be skinned alive for that mouth of yours." There was a quiet response that Heero could make out the words of. "Oh! How dare you. The King is a fine man." Heero heard the door slam as the maid left the room. Heero let out another sigh and pulled himself out of the water. He would just have to take a longer one tomorrow.

Heero slowly dried himself off, being in no hurry to face the creature in his room, and dressed himself in a pair of loose black sweat pants. He walked out of the bathroom and into his room, a little disappointed to find that that room was still a mess. As soon as the door was closed behind him, Duo snapped his head to face Heero. Heero watched Duo's reaction to him with an amused smile.

Duo snapped his head to look at Heero and chocked on what he was going to say , his eyes widened in fear and shock. His 'owner'…well let's see it from Duo's eyes, shall we?

Heero's body was thin, yes, but if you looked at him you could tell that it was all muscle. It didn't bulge out disgustingly, but it was there. His fur (1)was a pale almost off white color with black strips (2). His eyes where like Duo's but with a deep blue color that Duo felt would put the ocean to shame. His ears where white furred with black tips and rounded . His tail was thick and long (now where near as long as Duo's), white with black strips and six black rings on the tip.

Duo shivered and swallowed hard. His 'master' was a tiger. Not just any tiger a White Siberian Tiger (3). This creature was perfect amongst the feline races. He was fast, quick minded, strong, and had his size going for him. On top of that he was a king. He had power and he knew it. He had power over thousands and thousands of people sitting in the palm of his hands.

Duo looked away from Heero, still having a small amount of hope after all, no cat could out run him. It was just a matter of getting away.

Heero approached Duo and took his jaw in his hand, forcing the cheetah to look at him. Heero mentally reminded himself that he would have to thank his friends for such a beautiful gift. He could also tell, by the way Duo was glaring at him, that he was going to have a hand full on his hands, Duo would be defiant to the end.

"You know you need to be punished for destroying my room, beautiful." Heero said looking Duo's body over. Duo pulled his head away from Heero's grip and snapped back at him.

"Don't call me that." Heero just smiled a small smile and unchained Duo, leaving the collar on. He pulled Duo off the bed by his arm and caused him to fall to the floor.

"Clean it up, since you were so keen on making the maid stop." Heero growled out. Duo sat up, turning away from Heero and crossing his arms.

"Clean it yourself, your not a kitten." Duo closed his eyes, and put his nose into the air. His eyes snapped opened when a strong hand gripped his tail and yanked on it roughly. Duo fell forward hitting his head on the floor. He tried to get back up but Heero grabbed one of his ankles and started dragging him back to the bed. Duo dug his nails into the carpet, ripping it as he was dragged.

"You're lucky I'm tired, you'll clean the mess tomorrow, or you won't eat for a few days." Duo was about to protest but was lifted into the air before he could, and put down on the bed.

Duo's heart started beating faster, and he tried to get back off the bed. He was not going to be in the same bed as this man. Heero quickly pinned Duo to the bed on his back, leaning over him.

"Get off me!" Duo growled, though it didn't sound as threatening as he had hopped it would.

"You smell weird. Different then other males." Heero said, his eyes narrow in thought. He lowered his head and sniffed Duo's neck. He didn't know what he was smelling but it was affecting his body. He started licking Duo's neck and ear with his rough tongue. Duo had to physically keep himself from purring, reminding himself that it was his 'master' doing this. Then it clicked to Heero what Duo smelled like. "You smell like a female, almost."

Duo didn't answer Heero. He didn't want Heero to know. Duo pushed at Heero but couldn't move the larger cat, so Duo did the next best thing. He stretched his neck and bite Heero one the shoulder. Heero let out a loud roar that froze Duo to the spot in fear. He had never heard a tiger roar, and quiet frankly never wanted to again. It was the most frightening sound he had ever heard.

"You will wish you had not done that, I was going to make this pleasurable for the both of us, but I think I'll just get it over with and go to bed." Heero growled out, his shoulder throbbing painfully. Duo felt like his heart had stopped. He couldn't lie to himself, he had enjoyed Heero's tongue on his fur, but he didn't want to be forced, and he didn't want to be a slave, a pillow slave at that.

Duo fought, but quickly found himself on his stomach, his hips lifted in the air, with Heero behind him. Duo tried to pull himself away, but Heero had an arm around his waist, keeping him where he was.

"Please…no…I don't-." Duo pleaded, clawing at the bed, tearing is as he tried desperately to get away. Heero just ignored him. Duo felt him lean forward, he yowled (4) when Heero bit into his shoulder. Duo stopped moving. If he moved it would only hurt his shoulder more. Heero kept his teeth there.

When he felt Heero push into him quickly, he cried out in pain, whimpering and yowling in pain. He buried his face in the pillows and sobbed as Heero used his body. Through all the pain a small line of thought made itself present. /If Heero released in me, then I might get…/Duo's though was cut off as Heero climaxed into him.

Duo clutched at the pillow and cried. He felt Heero pull out of him, he laid down, pulling the covers over them both. Heero pulled Duo into his embrace and started licking Duo's wounded shoulder, he did this until he was sleeping. Duo hated himself because he almost purred again.

Duo stayed awake all night. Not able to sleep with the man who had violated him that night. He was still awake when Heero woke up the next morning. Heero got up without saying anything and dressed himself, while Duo didn't move, speak, or dare to even look at Heero. It wasn't that he had been broken, or no far from it, he just didn't feel like gracing Heero with his social skills that morning.

Once Heero was dressed he turned to Duo and spoke quickly. " I want the room clean by the time I get back tonight, or we'll have a repeat of last night, and no dinner. I'll have Quatre bring you some lunch." Duo cringed at the threat, but otherwise ignored Heero. Heero growled out in frustration and slammed the door as he left.

An hour later Duo got up and cleaned the room quickly. It didn't take more then fifteen minutes or so, nothing was broken, to Duo's disappointment. After that Duo went to the window and let out a sigh of frustration, it was barred. What kind of predator barred his windows. Hell, if Duo was a Siberian Tiger he would leave the windows open, dare people to try to attack him.

Duo turned and jumped when he saw Quatre standing there. He didn't hear him come in. How the hell did he not hear the little Mau come in? It was because he was distracted. Yes the bars on the window had distracted him. Duo would stick with that story until death.

"How are you doing this morning, Duo?" Quatre greeted friendly.

"Don't talk to me like you're my friend. You're one of three reasons why I'm here." Duo spat out.

"Well considering that technically I'm nothing more then a slave as well, I would have to disagree with you Duo. I was following orders so I wouldn't be punished. But I'm not following orders by being nice to you. I'm doing that on my own, and if you want to accept my friendship then please do, but if not, then just shut up and let me do my job." Quatre snapped back. He was tired of this 'kittens' attitude. Duo just ignored the Mau's annoyance with him, he really didn't care.

"You're not treated like a slave." Duo said, sitting down on the bed.

"How do you know? I follow my orders that my master gives me." Quatre said.

"Who is your master?" Duo asked, looking up at Quatre.

"Trowa." Quatre said with a smile. Duo laughed.

"He treats you more like a lov-." Duo stopped laughing and looked away from Quatre.

"A lover?" Quatre asked. Duo nodded. "That's because we are." Quatre confirmed. Duo looked back up at him with wide eyes.

"How is that possible?"

"Easy. Me and Trowa couldn't be together otherwise. But the rules say if a Royal or Nobel catch and enslave you, then you are theirs. I let Trowa catch me." Quatre explained.

"Why couldn't you be together?" Duo asked.

"Because my father wouldn't allow it, but my father can not disobey the laws." Quatre said, with a smile.

"At least you had a choice." Duo said, turning away from Quatre. Quatre sighed, rubbing his chest, where his heart was, and turned to leave, setting the food down on the table.

"I hope that one day we can become friends Duo." Duo didn't respond, Quatre left, locking the door behind him. Once he was gone, Duo made sure the room was spotless, before crawling under the bed , and like he had when he was a child in the orphanage he cut a whole in the flimsy material of the box spring and crawling into it. He could hide here from Heero and sleep as peacefully as he could, knowing Heero would be back that night, and probably find that he wanted Duo again.

Duo was in heat after all….

**-----(end chapter)----**

Thanks for all the reviews everyone…please give me more….lol. Thanks

(1) There fur is super short and looks like skin.

(2) I had to make a little bit of an exaggeration here. The white tigers strips are less apparent then the normal orange tiger., but you can see all of Heero's

(3) Another exaggeration. White tigers are Bengal Tigers, only, but I need him to be the biggest.

(4) Yowling is an escalated version of growling, usually displayed when danger worsens. It's the closest thing to a roar.


	6. Defiant

A/N I'm glad that I'm getting good responses to this story and no flames, that's good. I don't like flames.

**Zoophilia**

**Chapter Four: Defiant**

"She'll be here in a month." Trowa pointed out. "And the council wants you to have a heir before two months is out." Heero rolled his eye and growled quietly leaning back in his chair.

"You know she's a beautiful Sumatran Tiger, a wonderful bride." Wufei said, though it looked like he was forcing it out. Heero rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Being beautiful doesn't cut it for me. I want someone strong, someone I can trust. Someone I can let my guard down with and not have to worry about anything." Heero said. Trowa nodded. It was true that there hadn't been a war in a long time, but there was still violence, and people still hurt others, murder, rape, robberies. But Heero was capable of taking care of himself, obviously. There was a knock on the door. Trowa stood and opened it, letting in the old man with mushroom shaped hair. Trowa lifted an eye brow at the man's appearance. He looked like an ugly, old, mushroom haired shaped version of Duo, with a big nose. Meaning he was a cheetah. Trowa thought they where all dead.

"King Heero." The old man bowed, Heero dipped his head slightly.

"And what do I own the pleasure of this visit, Doctor J? Heero asked.

"I thought the cheetah's were all dead?" Wufei asked, Trowa nodded, glade someone voiced his question.

"They are...mostly." J said, his spotted tail flicked slightly. He turned back to Heero and spoke calmly, even though he felt a little uncomfortable with the tiger. "I believe you have my child." He said. Heero narrowed his eyes, as did Trowa and Wufei. They were sure that Duo had been an orphan.

"It's hard to believe something as beautiful as your son, came from you." Heero said. J smiled at that. "I'm not handing him over, the laws are the laws J, you should know that." Heero added shortly. J nodded.

"Yes I do know that. I don't want it back. I just came here to make sure it is okay." All three of them lifted an eyebrow.

"It?" Trowa asked.

"Yes, well you see I altered Duo when our clan was attacked and killed off. I barely managed to escape with our lives. I found out that we, the cheetah's, were being hunted for their tails. Don't ask me why. Anyway the only way to keep the cheetah breed going was impossible, know that the only survivors were males." J explained.

"And how exactly did you alter Duo?" Heero asked. This could be the answer to why Duo smelled like a female.

"Easy, I made it possible for it to bear and raise children. So you see, Duo is the only male that can get pregnant.

"So that is why he smells like pheromone." Heero said, J nodded. Heero's eyes narrowed and he smiled.

"Good, this means my heir problems are solved. I won't have to marry that wrench." Trowa and Wufei laughed at that. The woman was a wench, and a whore, and anything else anyone could think about her. Wufei even thought she was disgusting, and he liked women. (1).

"If you're smelling the pheromone then that means he's in heat right now. If you mate with him during this time then you may have a heir in his belly by the end of the week." J smiled again at Heero's lifted eye brow. That would be good, then he could get the council out of his fur. "And since I lost my home in a fire, I'm perfectly happy staying here and helping with the pregnancy. That is, if it suits you, my lord." J said, bowing again.

"I don't really see a problem in that." Heero said.

-----(Later: Night)-----

It was well passed nightfall when Heero was able to get back to his room. He carried with him the black collar, that a King would give his mate. He would wait to give it to Duo, but he was going to have to try to get Duo to like him now. Not that he had a problem with that.

He entered his room and found it as clean as he liked it, but Duo was no where to be seen, though Heero could smell him perfectly fine. "Duo come out." Heero ordered, placing the collar in the draw on the bedside table.

"No." The voice came from under the bed. Heero removed his shirt and changed into his black sweats. He noticed the untouched food and frowned.

"Why didn't you eat?" Heero asked.

"I'm not hungry." Duo replied. That was such a lie, Duo hoped Heero didn't hear his stomach growl.

"You should eat." Heero said, hearing Duo's stomach growl. "Come out and I'll get us some dinner."

"No, I'm not hungry." Duo repeated. Heero growled out in frustration.

"Don't make me drag you out." Heero said through his teeth.

"I can't make a king do anything. " Duo said sarcastically. "Why don't you get Quatre to drag me out. Maybe he should bring a tranquilizer too. Then you could fuck me while I'm unconscious." Duo said. Heero's eye twitched.

"If you would have just listened, if you would have not bitten me, it wouldn't have been so bad." Heero forced out.

"I don't see how rape can ever be a good thing."

"You destroyed my room."

"Good, then you're one step closer in paying me back."

"What!?" Heero was getting mad again.

"You ruined my life."

"Oh yeah, living on the street, one of the last of your kind, not being able to eat regularly, or being able to decide if you're male or female, now that's a good life, wish I had it." Heero snapped out.

"It's better then being here with you-how did you find that out?" Duo screamed, still under the bed in the box spring.

"Doctor J moved in today, he told me everything I needed to know." Heero said with a smile, thinking he finally threw Duo off balance.

"That mushroom shaped bastard." Duo whispered. Heero smiled at that comment.

"Why don't you come out and eat." Heero said, ringing the buzzer for the maid.

"No." Heero's eye twitched again. This time he got down on his hands and knees on the side of the bed and looked under the bed, intending on pulled Duo out by his tail it he needed to. But Duo wasn't under there.

"Where are you?" He asked, there was no answer. He could smell that Duo was close, and the pheromones were starting to affect his body again. He stood up when the door opened and the maid came in.

"Did you need something sire?"

"Quatre and a tranquilizer." Duo said from under the bed. Heero sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Dinner for two." He said shortly. She left and Heero turned back to his task. He decided to try a threat.

"Come out now, or I'll repeat last nights events." Heero threatened.

"I can tell we'll have a repeat of last night whether I come out on my own or you force me to come out. As for making it easier for you…I'm to comfortable to do that for you, you're majesty." Duo said the last part sarcastically. Heero balled his hands into fists and stopped himself from roaring in rage.

He had had enough of this game and had decided to deal with it in another way. He lifted the foot of the bed up, which caused Duo to fall out from the mattress. Duo just rolled his eyes and turned away from Heero, moving out from under the mattress so Heero could put it back down. He sat down in the middle of the room and had his back to Heero nose in the air and tail flicking in irritation at loosing his warm spot to his monster of a master.

"Now we are going to bath, eat, and go to bed." Heero growled out. He was fully irritated now.

"You mean you are going to bath, I'm not going anywhere near that tube with you, you can eat by yourself, and you are only going to fuck me. While I sit here and try to figure out a way to either escape you or kill myself trying." Duo growled out, the hissing mixed in with it. Heero grabbed Duo's arm and dragged him into the bathroom, Duo fought him all the way. A tub of steamy hot water was waiting, and a small maid girl with bunny features was turning the water off. Duo watched her as she disappeared down a passage that slid tightly shut behind her.

"You're dirty." Heero said lifting Duo into the tub. "Wash him." Heero ordered as the maid entered the room, caring a bundle of fresh towels. The maid dropped the towels in shock and looked at Duo with wide eyes. She had seen Trowa's and Heero's shoulders. They were big cats, capable of taking such injuries, just like they were small cuts. She was a rodent, she was small, and she was NOT going near that hostile, foul mouthed, cheetah to bath him. But she also couldn't disobey Heero's direct orders. She thought she was going to get in trouble when she had left the room dirty last night, but Heero had said nothing about it. She wasn't about to let his good graces go to waste. Heero saw her reaction however. He grabbed Duo's jaw and made the pissed off cheetah look at him. "Don't hurt the maid Duo, she's only doing what I told her to do." Heero left the bathroom. Duo stuck his tongue out after him. The maid approached him and very shakily started washing Duo. Duo grabbed the rag from her.

"I can do it my self. Go away." Duo snapped. The maid glared at him, still shaking, and left. Duo quickly washed himself. He wanted out of the water. He dried himself slowly however, in now hurry to get back in the room with that tiger. He re-braided his hair and dressed in the loose pants the maid, or someone had left for him.

Heero walked back into the bathroom, noticed the maid was gone and grabbed Duo roughly by the arm. "Let me go!" Duo yelled at him. Heero ignored him as he pulled him back into the bedroom. He lead Duo to the table with the food and forced him into a chair, pushing a plate of warm food in front of him.

"Eat."

"No."

"Eat!"

"No!" Heero backhanded Duo, snapping his head to the side ad splitting his lower lip. Duo licked the blood away from his lip and kept his head turned away from Heero. Heero had not struck him before then, Duo could feel the bruise forming on his cheek.

"Eat, now." Heero said more calmly, sitting down in the other chair. He took a bite of his own food, and noticed that Duo still hadn't moved. Heero sighed. "Duo, please eat. I know you're hungry." Heero said quietly. Duo didn't look at Heero, but he did give into his own hunger and eat. He WAS hungry, he hadn't eaten in two days, and it was almost impossible to resist the smell of the steak in front of him. After he was finished Duo set the fork down, not looking at Heero, he spoke.

"Can we just 'sleep' tonight?" Duo asked quietly, almost not talking at all. Heero sighed, he knew Duo was going to be upset at what he was going to say, but it had to be done. He had to have a heir, and he didn't want to marry any women.

"How long have you been in heat?" Heero asked. Duo swallowed, he hoped that he wasn't in danger of getting pregnant if he answered Heero's question, but if he had gotten pregnant last night then answering Heero now would change nothing.

"Tonight should be the end of it. I've been in heat for a week now." Duo said quietly still not looking at Heero. Heero sighed. If that was the case then he probably wouldn't get Duo pregnant this time. Then again, he didn't know that much about the females system and how it worked, so he could be wrong.

"Then I am sorry, but no." Heero said, answering Duo's question. Duo looked up, finally looking at Heero.

"Are you trying to get me pregnant?" Duo asked getting upset again.

"Yes." Heero answered honestly. Duo just glared and turned away. There was only one good thing if he got pregnant. And that was that Heero couldn't screw him for nine months (2).

Heero was gentle with Duo that night. Though Duo still fought him, growled, yowled, scratched, cried, and had even bitten Heero again. Heero just ignored him. Once he was done he laid down with Duo in his arms, and started licking Duo's shoulder. "Is this going to be a habit?" Duo asked, his voice chocking slightly as he was trying to stop crying. Heero answered by continuing his licking until he was asleep. Duo soon found himself asleep though his was restless and full of scary looking children gnawing on his limbs.

-----( end chapter)-----

Reviews please…lots and lots of reviews….

(1) that's right Wufei's straight.

(2) I decided on going for nine months rather then the cheetah's gestation period of ninety eight days.


	7. The problems begin

**Zoophilia**

**Chapter Five: The Problems Begin**

Heero watched Duo from the sides of his eyes. He was currently pretending to read a book, but he really couldn't concentrate, all he could focus on was Duo. The cheetah had been here for four weeks now and they hadn't engaged in sexual activities since the second night. Duo still fought him about most things. He wouldn't take orders from Heero. Refused to do anything for Heero if it was something the Tiger could do himself. But Heero found that he liked it. Duo made him do things. I mean the maids and even his friends listened to every word he said. Duo didn't. Duo treated him like he was an average person,. Not a friend, though, which kind of broke Heero's heart. But Duo was nice to him, most of the time.

Duo had started attending council meetings, and he would question them, what they said or what they did. Heero was surprised that Duo had valid reasons, and he made since. The council didn't like him, but Heero did, so he stayed. Trowa and Wufei both found that they liked Duo's personality, he was nice and didn't seem to hold a grudge for very long. He did tell them off, but other then that he had given them a second chance. Quatre was different however. Quatre and Duo became best friends. Heero would come into his room and find the two talking, playing games, sleeping curled up together, but the fire place. Heero wasn't worried about their relationship, Trowa and Quatre were getting married in a few months. Duo and Quatre where just comfortable with each other . Their love was brotherly. Heero felt jealous more then anything else about the two. But he didn't want the brotherly love they had. He just wanted Duo's love.

Also, Duo had not been in heat since he came. Doctor J said that it happened about every four weeks. So it should be happening any day. Heero was going to have to talk to Duo about it. He was going to have to try to get Duo pregnant, and he was starting to feel guilty about 'raping', as Duo liked to call it, him again if Duo fought him again. He needed to have a heir on the way by the end of the month or the council will start to cause problems., and start talking about marriages, and try to betroth him off like some child…That brought something to mind.

"Duo?" Heero asked, closing his book. Duo looked up at him from where he was seated by the fire.

"Hm?" He said, tilting his head to the side. Heero smiled. Duo looked so cute, when he did that.

"Will you do me a favor?" Heero asked. He found that he got more things if he asked rather then ordered.

"No." Duo said simply. He knew that he should be going into heat, and had a pretty good guess at what Heero was going to ask him to do.

"You didn't even hear what I'm asking for. I'm not going to ask you to mate, not yet." Heero said, he wasn't going to lie to Duo, it would just cause more problems.

"Then tell me what the favor is so that I can deny it." Duo said, turning back top what he was doing. Heero looked down to see what Duo was doing, and smiled. He was drawing.

"Will you wear the black collar today?" Heero asked.

"Why, so people can think we are mates?" Duo asked, a little hint of rudeness in his voice. "No, I don't think so."

"It's not so my kingdom will think we are mated, just so Relena will think we are." Heero said.

"Relena? Having female problems are we?" Duo asked not looking at Heero. Duo jumped and froze when he felt Heero sit down behind him and wrapped his arms around his waste, licking at Duo's shoulder lovingly. He knew he loved Duo, he just had to get Duo to love him back. He stopped and rested his chin on Duo's shoulder.

"No. I have my mate right here, it's only a matter of time before you accept that." Heero whispered, then continued licking Duo's shoulder.

"I have already 'accepted' that I am your slave. It doesn't mean I like it or have to agree with it." Duo said, trying not to purr to Heero's licking. Truth be told, Duo did like Heero, but he would die before he admitted it right now.

"Think of it this way, if I marry this wench, then you will be a slave to her as well, and you will find out today how horrible that truly is." Heero said.

"Fine, but I'm taking it off the moment she leaves, and if she tries to touch me, I'll kill her." Duo growled out. It was one thing for Heero to touch him, he was allowed to because of the laws, but someone who wasn't his master…well he had the right to 'kill' them.

"Then I almost wish she would touch you." Heero said back with a smile.

"Almost?" Duo questioned.

"Yeah, if she touches you then she's dead, right, but the problem I have with that is would be the part of her touching you. I don't like people touching the things I love." Heero bit into Duo's shoulder lightly. Not enough to bruise, let alone break the skin. Duo churred, covering his mouth with shock, and tried to pull away from Heero (1). Duo knew that what he just did, was an invite to Heero, and he didn't want that right now. Heero smiled and let Duo go. He knew what the sound meant, but didn't say anything.

**-----(A short while later)----**

Duo walked with Heero down the hall way, his black collar in place around his neck. Duo had always walked next to Heero like an equal and the other slaves, minus Quatre, hated him for it. They all had to walk behind their masters, their heads down. Duo walked like he was a Nobel man himself, head held high, right next to the king himself. Heero didn't mind this however, and just glared at the slaves if they started to say anything about it. And the council for that matter.

A high shrill made Duo's head drop and his hands covered his ears, eyes closed in pain. "What the fuck is that?" Duo asked once it was done, looking at Heero. Heero just pointed. Duo looked up and saw a girl running towards them. He recognized her as a Sumatran Tiger, the were smaller then the Siberian Tigers.

The tigress was pathetic, he had seen female tigers before, their usually like the males. The only thing this one had going for her is she was confidant in the way she stood and walked. Duo figured that it was probably from being a Nobel, if she had been on the streets like Duo, he was sure she would be shaking and scared. She looked so small, and stupid, and she was loud. The pink she wore was almost blinding to the eye, Duo felt like if he looked at it any longer he would have to beg Heero to let him leave, he would offer anything just to get away from this female tiger.

Duo turned to look at the boy following her, and gasped slightly. The boy was naked and his body held bruises and welts. He was dirty and smelled slightly. The poor little monkey was shaking and looking around frantically. /There is no way I hell I'll be owned by this bi-/ Duo clutched his stomach, feeling a very painful cramp. It felt like someone was pinching his stomach and twisting it. He had to get out of here, he needed to lay down or something. He thought of something quick and knew he may regret it later.

"Heero!! My love." Relena squealed. She was still a few feet away. Duo took a deep breath. Duo placed a hand of Heero's shoulder to get his attention. Heero turned to him and Duo placed a hand on Heero's cheek, pulling him into a very deep passionate kiss. Heero felt Duo smile into the kiss and walked nothing more then to remain like that forever, however, Duo pulled away, both slightly gasping for air. Duo looked towards Relena and say her gaping like a fish.

"Break it to the dear gently, love." Duo said in a loving kind of voice and walked off, he heard Relena cry out, confronting Heero with what she had just seen.

"Tell me he's just a concubine or something." Relena whined. Duo didn't hear Heero answer her but he heard Relena's next words, no one could have 'not' heard them. "Why! Why didn't you tell me!" She screamed.

Duo was half way to his room when he suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed to the ground. He heard running and voices, dimly saw Trowa and Quatre over him before his world went black.

**-----(a sometime later)-----**

Duo woke up later when a nasty smell filled his nose. He opened his eyes, pushing the vile J was holding away. Then his eyes fell on J's rather large smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Duo asked, glaring at the doctor.

"Heero's on his way." He said. That didn't answer Duo's question, but before he could say anything about it Heero was barging into the room. He rushed to Duo's side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, checking Duo over. The question shocked Duo. He starred at Heero in surprise and then turned to J who was still smiling like a damned idiot.

"What happened, why I'm I here?" He asked.

"You fainted in the hall." Quatre said. Duo turned to see the Mau and the Lion sitting behind him. They were both smiling, Quatre; like a child who had a very big secret.

"I guess. I was feeling sick so I was going to the room to lay down for a bit. Must have been something I ate." Duo said, both Quatre and J shook their heads, smiles still in place.

"Then what happened?" Heero snapped.

"Four little heart beats (2)."

"Four little heart beats?" Duo and Heero asked at the same time. When J put a hand on Duo's stomach, Duo's swayed and fainted again. Heero looked at J and Duo still confused.

"Heero, you're going to be a daddy." Quatre said with a very wide smile. Heero smiled and looked Duo, putting a hand on his stomach. They'll need a nursery, next to our room. And they'll need toys, and cloths, and …"

"The room nest to yours is available, but Heero, I do have a bit of news for you." Doctor J said, Heero glared at him.

"Out with it." He growled out.

"Males are not naturally meant to carry children. The fainting is just the beginning of a lot of problems to come. He'll need to take a lot of vitamins and he'll need to eat a lot of meats, fruits, vegetables, and grains. Once eight weeks hit he's feeding for two, that's when the umbilical cords are developed. Also you need to keep him calm, no strenuous activities, and I would say no stress, but that is almost impossible with pregnancies. He will more then likely be bed ridden probably around thirteen weeks, when the fetus begins to move about.

"Also he will not be able to give birth to them, I will have to perform the surgery. He'll be out for a few weeks with pain medication. So he will need a hand, a maid or something." Doctor J said. Heero nodded in understanding and turned to Quatre and Trowa.

"Trowa will you have Relena leave first thing in the morning. I'm going to spend the day with Duo. We have some talking to do. And I don't want her here anymore. I also need Wufei to meet with the council tomorrow, he will be able to handle them." Trowa nodded and left the room, kissing Quatre on the cheeks before he left. "Quatre can you go down to the kitchen and have the maids prepare some dinner for Duo and myself. Thank you." He said. Quatre smiled and nodded to Heero before leaving.

Heero picked Duo up off the bed and thanked the doctor before leaving. He was just entering their room when Duo came to. Heero laid him on the bed and sat next to him. Duo looked away from him.

"I'm really…" Duo couldn't say it.

"Yeah." Heero said, sitting next to Duo and started petting his head slowly, soothingly. Duo scooted over slowly and turned away from Heero and onto his side, putting his face in his hands and started crying. Heero slid down until he was laying on the bed, behind Duo and pulled him into his embrace, licking his shoulder like he did every night and every morning. He was trying to sooth Duo. Heero got the shock of his life when Duo turned around in Heero's arms and snuggled closer, purring loudly.

"It's okay Duo, everything will be fine." Heero soothed running his hand down Duo's back.

"No it won't, the-." Heero kissed the top of Duo's head.

"Then let's start over." Heero said quickly. "A new slate." Duo pulled away and for the first time in a long time, Duo looked Heero in the eye.

I will, if I can be you're equal, not your slave." Heero sat up and thought for a second. Then turned to Duo.

"If I say that you will be an equal, that you will have you're freedom, how will I know you won't leave me?" Heero asked seriously. Last time he check Duo hated him.

Duo smiled, cupped Heero's cheek and pulled him into a light kiss. He pulled back still smiling. "You'll just have to trust me. I mean I'm having your children." Heero thought for a moment before nodding.

"Then you are my equal. But you know that will make you…well a prince until…I mean if we get married…I mean if you want to…it…it's really-." Duo laughed at Heero's stumbling and pulled him into another kiss. He leaned back so Heero would be on top of him. Heero's hands roamed down Duo's body until he got to his stomach then stopped. He pulled away from Duo slowly.

"We can't do this." Heero said, rolling off of Duo to lay next to him. Duo turned onto his side and snuggled up to Heero. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo.

"You've just earned a step in the right direction." Duo said with a smile.

"Oh a test huh." Heero laughed, Duo joined him.

"Could you, um…" Duo wiggled his shoulder a bit. Heero laughed a little more before he started licking Duo's shoulder. Duo started purring loudly. They kept like that until they were both asleep. Only problem was, now that Duo had started purring, he couldn't stop. Heero found it soothing, he could feel the gentle vibrations and it lulled him to sleep better then the licking did.

That night was the first night in a long time that Duo got a good full nights sleep, without any nightmares. Instead he had dreams of a family that he would finally be able to have.

**-----(end Chapter)-----**

Review please….please review…oh I already said that.

(1) Churring: stuttering or stutter-barking is a vocalization emitted by cheetahs during social meetings. A churr can be seen as a social invitation to other cheetahs, an expression of interest, uncertainly, or appeasement or during meetings with the opposite sex)

(2) 0-4 weeks Fertilization occurs; embryo travels through Fallopian Tubes and implants in uterine wall; Nervous System, Brain, Digestion System, Ears, and Arms begin to form; Heart Forms and Begins to Beat at 21 Days.


	8. Gender Bender

A/N: I hope you all enjoy it.

**Zoophilia**

**Chapter Six: Gender Bender**

Heero was in his office with the council members. They were arguing about some land. Heero really didn't know, all he could think about was Duo. It had been thirteen weeks since he found out that he was going to be a father. He was both worried and excited. Excited because he was going to have four children. He was happy because Duo was laughing, and smiling, and…and he was falling in love with Heero. He had said it. He didn't say he loved him out right. But Heero was worried because Doctor J said that Duo was a little larger then he should have been. And now Duo was at the point where the kittens would start moving. Heero understood that Duo would be forced to stay in bed soon, or face killing himself and the kittens.

The door slammed open and Quatre rushed through the door. The council jumped out of their seats at the intrusion, Heero just looked up at the blond. He looked panicked and upset.

"Quatre, what's wrong?" Heero asked calmly.

"What's wrong! Heero you need to punish the slave for the intrusion on the council." One of it's members said.

"Shut up. Quatre is not a slave anymore, he is the Baron's mate. It would serve you well, Noventa to learn you're place and not speak out when I and talking." Heero growled out. The old man sat down and Heero turned back to Quatre.

"It's Duo." Was all he had to say.

"We will continue this at a…no, no wait…give the damn fox his land, and tell the wolf to get over it. And that's that." Heero barked out. He walked out of the room, Quatre following him. Once out of the office Heero turned to Quatre. "Where is he and what happened?" He asked.

"We were out in the garden having a picnic, Trowa had just come to join us when Duo said something about feeling one of them moving. The next thing I knew he was curled up around himself screaming. When Trowa tried to pick him up he just snapped. He attacked Trowa and almost bit out his jugular. Then he just stopped and fell unconscious in Trowa's arms. He's at Doctor J's." Quatre explained. Heero took off running down the hall. Quatre sighed and followed as quickly as he could, though Heero disappeared out of sight quickly.

Heero burst into the rooms and was about to ask J something as he saw him come out of the room. J cut him off however by putting a finger to his lips. "Shhh!!" He said.

"Where's Duo?" Heero asked quietly.

"He's in the next room sleeping." J said. Heero saw the look on his face and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Duo needs to stay in bed. I'm sure you were prepared for that. There are four healthy kittens, rather large healthy kittens. Siberian Tigers are much larger then Cheetah's as I'm sure you know. The pressure of their weight is a little much on his spin. When they started moving around they put just a little too much pressure, it cause him severe pain, and I'm thinking fear of loosing the kittens cause him to thrash out at Trowa-" Quatre came in then panting heavily. J and Heero ignored him. Trowa will be okay, nothing was damaged badly. Duo will be fine if he stays in bed."

"Can I go see him now?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, I'll have some body come to help you bring Duo to your room. He'll have to stay on the I.V and the breathing machine." He tried not using any medical terms so that he wouldn't have to repeat anything to Heero. "Just to maintain the oxygen flow and make sure he and the kittens are being properly nourished." J said leading Heero into the room Duo was in. "I suggest you get a maid to help him during the day." Heero nodded.

"I'll be his maid?" Quatre said. "I have nothing better to do with you and Trowa being in meetings all the time." Quatre said. Heero smiled and thanked him before J pointed to the door on the other side of the room.

"Trowa's in there, he should be ready to go soon." J said. Quatre thanked J and left the room. Heero sat down in the chair next to Duo's bed and grabbed his hand in his. Duo had the hair tube in his nose and the I.V. in the nook of his arm. Heero brushed the bangs out of his eyes . Duo's eyes opened and looked straight at Heero. Heero smiled when he felt Duo's hand tighten around him.

"Duo, are you feeling better?" Duo just moaned and looked around the room. His eyes drooped sleepily.

"Duo?" Duo looked at Doctor J who had called his name and lifted an eye brow. That made Heero smile. He could tell that Duo didn't want to hear anything right dare. He was daring J to say something bad. But J changed tactics. "Would you like to know the sexes of the kittens?" Duo looked at Heero.

"You find out, I'm going to sleep." He said quietly, then just like that he was asleep. Heero looked up at J questioningly .

"He's heavily medicated right now…Don't worry it's nothing that will harm the kittens." J explained. "So how 'bout it?" J said. Heero smile and nodded. J pulled the machine out, he pulled the covers down until Duo's stomach was exposed and applied the jelly.

Heero was completely mesmerized by what he saw. Four little figures moving slightly in Duo's body. He could make out ears and tails, and feet and…and…"It that one a boy?" Heero asked. J nodded.

"Yeah, looks like you've got three boys and a little girl." J said. Heero smiled and looked down at Duo's belly, then up to his face. His eyes soft with love.

**-----(Later)----**

Heero laid Duo down on their bed, while the maid carried in the equipment. She left quickly and Heero laid down with Duo, pulling the cheetah into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Duo said tiredly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Love." Heero said kissing the back of Duo's head. "Guess what?" Heero asked.

"What?" Duo said lifting an eye brow.

"We have three boys and one girl." Duo smiled.

"We'll have to think of names." Duo said.

"Yeah, how about Heero Jr.?" Heero said. Duo made a face and shook his head. Then laughed.

"No." He said. Heero laughed and agreed.

"There is some bad news Duo." Duo didn't say anything. "You're going to have to stay in bed until their birth day." Heero said. Duo just nodded. Heero smiled and licked Duo's shoulder. Duo started purring and the two of them was soon asleep.

**-----(End chapter)-----**

Short I know, but the next chapter is SUPER CUTE. I JUST FELL IN LOVE ALL OVER AGAIN please review…..


	9. Cheegers

A/N: okay this is my favorite Chapter of ALL TIME between Duo and Heero, That I have written. There are others out there that are just beautiful

Disclaimer: The song in here does not belong to me it belongs to Tool, it's name is "Jambi"

**Zoophilia**

**Chapter Seven: Cheeger's**

"I want to go by the window." Duo said looking at the window. Heero was sitting at his desk getting some work done. He couldn't bring himself to leave Duo for more then a few hours a day. Duo had been bed ridden for a week now, and Heero could tell it was starting to get to him. Cheetahs were hyper, liked to keep moving.

"You can't you have to stay in bed." Heero said looking up at Duo. Duo looked back at him. Heero glared slightly. Duo glared more. Heero's eyes moved to the window, then back to Duo. Duo still starred at him. Heero's tail flicked. Duo huffed out a breath, still starring at Heero. "You can't." Duo folded his arms, flicking his tail. Heero sighed in defeat and stood up. :"Fine, but you're staying in bed."

"What, how are you going to manage-Ahhh!' Duo fell back into the pillows as Heero started pulling the entire bed to the window. Duo quickly grabbed the breathing machine and IV stand, thanking who ever that they had wheels.

"There!" Heero said standing up and smiling proudly. Duo laughed and sat back up. Heero decided to sit with him and slide in behind Duo so the Duo could lean on him. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his shoulder before he started licking it. Duo purred loudly , watching the rain outside the window.

"Once I'm able I want to go outside again, I want to go to the beach." Duo said. Heero laughed a bit.

"But you don't like the water." Heero pointed out.

"No, but I like the sand." Duo said. Heero rested his chin on Duo's shoulder. "Heero could you sing for me?" Duo asked. Heero sat up.

"Um, I've never sung before, I don't think I could…I mean I don't even now any songs." Heero said.

"That's okay make it up." Duo sat, patting Heero's knee. "J said that the kittens can ear and that they could recognize our voices." Duo explained. Heero nodded and thought for a moment. He looked out the window then to Duo, and then got an idea.

"Here from the king's mountain view." Heero sang lowly. "Here from the wild dream come true." Heero sang, lightly pulling on Duo's ears. "Feast like a sultan I do." Heero licked Duo's shoulder once. "On Treasures and flesh, never few." Heero pulled Duo's chin up so Duo was looking at Heero.

"But I, I would wish it all away. If I thought I'd lose you just one day." Heero sang. Duo smiled, his eyes filling with tears.

"The devil and his had me down." Talking about the council. "In love with the dark side I'd found. Dabble in all the way down, up to my neck soon to drown." Heero had been so depressed before Duo, so alone.

Heero kissed Duo lightly. "But you changed that all for me. Lifted me up, turned me round.." Duo had, he had shown him that there was more then his damned council and all these people who looked to him for advise. There was love, there was Duo.

"Prayed like a father dusk to dawn." Duo sang, looking back out the window. He wanted a family.

"Beg like a hooker all night long." Heero sand creasing Duo's thigh.

"Tempted the devil with my song." Duo sang, his tail wrapping around Heero's upper thigh.

"And got what I wanted all along." Heero nuzzled Duo's neck and kissed it lightly. Then Heero began to whisper in Duo's ear. So if I could I'd wish it all away. If I thought tomorrow would take you away. You're my peace of mind, my home, my center. I'm just trying to hold on. One more day." Heero kissed Duo's neck again.

"I knew you could sing." Duo said with a smile.

"You weren't half bad either." Heero teased. Duo looked at Heero. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh, what do you want, I could have the maid bring it up." Heero said, Duo thought for a moment.

"You know salmon sounds really really good right now." Duo said. Heero slide out from behind Duo and went to push the buzzer for the maid. "Heero?" Duo asked. Heero turned to Duo and found the cheetah crying, he rushed to Duo's side.

"Are you okay, are you in pain." Duo shook his head. "Then why are you crying, love?" Heero asked, but that only made Duo cry more.

"I love you Heero. I really do. I should have told you that before." Heero pulled Duo into a hug.

"Duo shhh!!" Heero soothed Duo, running his hand up and down his spine. "Don't cry." A knock came on the door. "Come in." Heero said, not moving away from Duo.

"You rang sir?" The maid said, staying close to the door. There was no way in hell she was going anywhere near that pregnant cat.

"Can you bring some Salmon?" Heero asked.

"With maple syrup." Duo added. Heero and the maid both looked at Duo like he was crazy

"Duo, syrup and salmon don't really go well together." Heero said.

"You're right, can you bring hot sauce too?" Duo asked. The maid smile.

"What is it?" Heero asked when she laughed lightly. The maid smiled at him.

"Duo's having 'the cravings'." Was all she said before she walked out the door.

"Heero, go catch her I want some whip cream covered pickles as well…and some coffee…no tea." Duo said. Heero walked out of their room and caught up with the maid quickly. She laughed at the request and decided to bring both coffee and tea, just in case the cheetah wanted to mix it or something. Who knew.

Heero went back into the room to find Duo talking to the kittens in his stomach.

"…and we'll get you a huge nursery-"

"Nursery!" Heero yelled out. Duo jumped and looked at him. "Duo, I'll be back in a bit." Was all Heero said before he left. He met with Quatre a little bit down the hall. "Quatre would you sit with Duo until I get back?" He asked as he ran by not even waiting for the blond to say anything. He had to find some workers and designers, he needed to get that nursery started.

Quatre just laughed and went to Duo and Heero's room. He entered the room, and caught the pillow that was flung at him. He looked at the pissed off Cheetah and sighed. Duo's face softened.

"Sorry, I thought you were Heero." Duo said. Quatre tossed the pillow back on the bed and sat down next to Duo.

"And why were you going to throw the pillow at Heero?" Quatre asked. Duo sighed and looked away.

"Because I wanted to. He just walked out of here like…I don't know but it pissed me off." Duo said, then Duo snapped. "Why do what to know?" He barked out. Quatre held up his hands and smiled.

"Duo I think you're going threw mood swings." Quatre said.

"Hey Quatre you wanna play chest or checkers or something, I'm so bored." Duo said, completely ignoring what Quatre had said. Quatre laughed and pulled out the games from under the bed, but they weren't there. He looked around and found that the bed had been moved.

"Why did you guys move the bed?" Quatre asked, walking over to where the bed had been and picked up the games.

"Heero did it, not me." Duo said, like he was a child blaming another child for doing something he thought he was going to get in trouble for.

"Why?" Quatre asked.

"Because I wanted to be by the window." Duo said happily. Almost braggingly. Quatre laughed.

"My, aren't we spoiled." Quatre joked, sitting back down on the bed, folded his legs and started setting up the game.

"Quatre?" Duo said quietly.

"Yeah?" Quatre asked back, not looking up from what he was doing.

"I told Heero I loved him." Duo said.

"Do you?" Duo thought for a moment.

"Yeah…I do." Duo said with a smile. Quatre looked up and smiled back.

"Then there's nothing wrong." He said. Duo nodded.

**-----(Two Hours later)-----**

"Well, you could use oranges and reds. If you don't want to use the traditional blues and pinks." The purple haired wolf said. Heildi was showing Heero multiple color cards.

"What if we paint the room to look like the savanna and slowly change into the jungle?" Heero asked. After all his children were going to be half breeds. "Hey, what would you call a tiger and a cheetah?" Heero asked.

"A Cheeger." Heildi said.

"Maybe a Tigah?" Wufei asked from where he was ripping up carpet. They had already decided on soft fur carpet so the children wouldn't get hurt if the fell on it.

"Sorry Wufei but I think I like Heildi's better." Heero said with a laugh.

**-----(end chapter)-----**

Awwwwww!!!! Review please

I love the song jambi from tool, just thought I should let you all know


	10. Nightmare

A/N man I'm such a horrible ass…and with that note read on… 

**Zoophilia**

**Chapter Eight: Nightmare**

Duo lay on the bed, withering in pain, as Doctor J poked around his stomach. The doctor was checking the positions of the kittens. He could feel them all wiggling slowly about in their mother's womb. They were seated lower then usual and one of them was up side down. They wanted out.

"Are they hitting you're spine?" J asked, when Duo jerked violently in the pain. Duo glared a glare that said, don't-ask-me-stupid-questions-you-freak-crack-doctor-or-I'll-rip-you're-spine-out-with-my-bare-hands. J was a little shocked at the looked but held back a small smile. "No need to be rude Duo. It was just a question." J said.

Duo was one week away from being nine months pregnant. It wasn't too early to have the kittens, and they had set the appointment for the caesarian section for tomorrow, so Doctor J wasn't worried about the kitten's health.

"Duo I think it would be best if we went ahead and did the C-section today." J said intending on just letting Duo know what he was going to Duo. Duo didn't take it like that, however.

"You think." He spat out. J sighed and pulled a needle out of his bag. He had packed it, just in case, when Quatre had come to get him. He really hated pregnant women, and Duo was acting just like them. He knew it was the pain, but, god he was just trying to help.

"The Caesa-"

"Stop speaking and just get on with it J, you've explained everything to me already, if there is anything else tell Heero." Duo spat out again, throwing his head onto the pillow when another pain hit him. J nodded, and injected Duo with the liquid in the needle.

"Quatre would you let Heero know that Duo is in surgery, WHEN he gets out of the meeting. It'll take a while so there's no need for him to rush. Have some maids prepare for the kittens." J ordered. Quatre nodded. Even though he was no longer a slave, Quatre was Duo's best friend and was whiling to do anything to make this easier. The Mau rushed from the room, gathering a few maids to help with the nursery.

**-----(MANY hours later)-----**

Heero paced back and forth in the waiting room. "I hope he's okay." He said for the thousandth time in that hour. His head was hanging, with his arms crossed. His tail was flicking nervously behind him as he walked. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei watched him with cautious eyes. Afraid that if they said anything, he might pounce on them. Heero suddenly stopped and turned to them, all three jumped slightly. "It shouldn't be taking this long, should it?" They all knew if they answered the question Heero would snap at them. And they also knew if they didn't answer the question Heero would snap at them. It was a loose, loose situation. Luckily Wufei saved them.

"Heero he's having four large pup-sorry kittens. Doctor J is performing a caesarian section, which will take a while. He needs to make sure that Duo doesn't get an infection, and that all the kittens are in mint conditions. It's going to take a bit. As for me, it is well passed midnight, and seeing as to the fact that these are you're kittens and not mine, I am going to bed." Wufei said standing up.

"Oh, well that's all good for you Wufei, Marian laid eggs, and all you have to do is watch them hatch." Heero said grumpily.

"Well, Heero, it's not my fault that my ancestors found a frozen dragon to be spliced with. It's not my fault that Marian's ancestors spliced with iguanas." Wufei said with a smile. He watched as Heero sat down making a face towards Wufei. "Good night Heero, I will come visit the kittens tomorrow, if it is okay with Duo, and yourself." Wufei said leaving the three in the waiting room.

"Quatre why don't you have J do the surgery to you, obviously it works? Then you and Trowa could have kittens." Heero said, trying to take his mind from his life in the next room. Quatre blushed a little.

"Actually we thought about it." Quatre said, frowning slightly.

"But?" Heero asked.

"Well, if I did get pregnant it wouldn't work out. It would kill me. I'm not a big cat like you, Duo, or Trowa. I'm considered a house cat. Egyptian Mau's could never carry a lion cub in their bellies." Quatre explained. Trowa nodded. Heero sighed.

"Oh. I guess that was why Duo had so many problems this last month. Tiger cubs are a little larger then cheetah cubs." He said. Quatre put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Heero. I've talked with Duo a lot. And he's really happy that he's having four cubs. Your cubs. He's been doing nothing but talk about what he's going to do with them, watching them grow up, and play with them, take them to the beach. He's been so happy about how he was going to have a family." Quatre said, Heero smiled and looked at Quatre.

"Thanks Quatre." Heero said. "Why don't you two go to bed also, you can see them tomorrow." Heero said with a smile.

"Are you sure you want to be alone right now?" Trowa asked. Heero nodded.

"Yeah, it's been five hours already, it can't take much longer." Heero said. Trowa and Quatre said their goodnights and left Heero to be alone.

Heero was just starting to snooze off in his chair when J came out of the room, closing the door behind him. Heero stood quickly and his eyes fell on the small bundle in J's arm. He had a bad feeling that he didn't want to know what it was.

"How is he?" Heero asked, not looking at the bundle anymore.

"He's fine. He's still under, but he should be waking up any minute." J said.

"And the kitten's?" Heero asked quietly, he regretted asking as soon as he saw J's frown.

"I'm sorry Heero." Heero's heart fell at that. "One didn't survive, his lungs where underdeveloped and couldn't get air." J explained. "I tried to help him, but there was nothing that could be done." He added. Heero nodded a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Can I see the cub?" Heero asked. J nodded and gentle undid the bundle in his arm, handing it carefully to Heero. Heero looked down at the baby cheeger (1) in his arms. The baby was pure white, like how all white tigers were when they were born, and a faint strip across his shoulder and thousands of little spots everywhere. His little tail faded from the white to a light tan and ended in white on his tail, and was covered in strips, white is little. His eyes had Duo's black tear lines down the sides of his nose, and his ears were all black and folded slightly. Heero fell to his knees and curled around the baby in his arms. He didn't sob, but tears did run freely down his cheeks.

J knelt down next to Heero and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Heero, I know it hurts but you still have three more children to look after, and you need to be strong for Duo." J said quietly.

Duo. If Heero was heart broken he could only imagine how Duo would react to this news. He had been so excited about the babies. He had made Heero sing to them every morning; Heero caught him on many occasions talking to them. He had always had a hand on his stomach. Duo was going to be devastated.

Heero reluctantly gave the child back to J, swallowing hard as he did so. "May I go see them?" He asked. J nodded. Heero stood up with shaking legs and went into the room that J had come out of. J waited until the door was closed before wrapping the baby back up in the cloth and taking him away. He knew Heero would want the baby buried properly.

Heero found Duo sleeping on the only bed in the room, three cradles sat against the wall, where they would be in Duo's plan site. J, knowing that Duo would panic if he couldn't see his children put them there. Heero wondered know if that was such a good idea. He walked over to the cradles and looked at his children lovingly. He was afraid to touch them right then, they were all sleeping peacefully, and he didn't want to disturb them.

In the first cradle, slept their little girl. She was clothed in a pink…well to Heero it looked like a pouch. It covered her entire body. He smiled; she looked like a little worm in that outfit. A cute little worm. Her fur was white and she carried only spots on her body as far as he could tell which was really only her neck, and one single strip on her check. Her ears were black, and her mop of messy hair was black. She also had the black tear marking on her face, down the sides of her nose. Heero couldn't wait to see her eye color.

In the next cradle, was one of their little boys. He was dressed similar to the girl, but in blue. His fur was a light tan; he had strips going down his neck, no sign of spots. He did have the black tear mark too, down the sides of his nose.

The third child made Heero laugh quietly. He was sleeping with his knees tucked under his stomach and chest, and behind in the air and his tail hanging limply down his back. His clothed arms covered most of his face, though Heero could tell he didn't have the black tear mark. Judging by his tail, and what he could see of the boy's face, he was also tan, and held spots over his body, though he had a few extra strips on his tail then Duo had.

After a few minutes of standing by their children, Heero turned to where Duo was sleeping and crawled into the bed with him. Duo was already on his side facing the children. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and licked his shoulder once, not wanting to wake Duo up. But it was not meant to be. Heero failed to notice Duo's eyes open sleepily. Duo smiled when he saw the cradles against the wall. Then frowned.

/One, two, three…where's the fourth?/ His minds voice sounded panicked. Duo sat up ignoring the pain in his abdomen. Heero sat up with him.

"Duo it's-" He was going to try to calm Duo down. Seeing the cheetah looking around panicked. But Duo cut him off.

"Where's the other one?" He asked.

"Duo I'm sorry." Heero said. Duo turned on him eyes wide.

"Where is he!" He screamed. Heero turned away from him.

"He didn't m-make it." Heero chocked out. He didn't want to be the one who explained this to Duo. Where was J.

"Heero bring him back!" Duo cried out. Heero pulled Duo into his embrace, Duo sobbed into Heero's chest. "Please, bring him back." He cried.

"I can't." Heero said back, he buried his face into Duo's neck and for the first time in his entire life he sobbed. When the babies in the cradles started to cry a maid came in to help them, thinking Duo was still asleep. Duo's head perked up at the sound, he moved away from Heero to attack the maid, but Heero held him back. The maid cried out in shock and fear and hurried away for the room. Duo ignored the pain in his stomach and went to his crying children. Heero went with him.

"I want them moved to our room tonight." Duo said his voice sad, tears still falling down his checks. I don't want them around anyone, not until their old enough.

"Duo, someone needs to help you take care of them, until you heal. You're luck you haven't re-opened the stitches." Heero said.

"Only Quatre, he's the only one I can trust enough to be around them." Duo said after a few minutes of thought. Heero nodded. Duo picked up the little girl from her cradle, making sure not to allow her head to fall back. Heero picked the little boys up, with a little help from Duo he managed to cradle them both in his arms safely.

"What are you doing, you shouldn't be out of bed." J said coming into the room. Duo glared at him, this time it was a, how-dare-you, glare. J lowered his head in guilt. He knew there was nothing that could have been down, but still.

"We are going back to our room. You can check on these children in the morning if, and only if, there is anything left for you to do with them to make sure they are healthy, if not I don't want to see you." Duo growled out. And with that Heero and Duo left the ward, with Duo walking a little more slowly because of the surgery. He knew he was going to regret it in the morning. But he didn't care. (2)

**-----(end chapter)-----**

**Please don't kill me...please review...please...i beg you not to kill me.**

(1) a cheetah and lion half breed: Cheeger: male Cheegress: female

(2) the only reason why Duo isn't morning right now is because of the instinct to get the rest of his children to safety.


	11. Depression and recovery

A/N: Okay I'm going to speed along the children's development each chapter this chapter is birth to I month, okay….read on. 

**Zoophilia**

**Chapter Nine: Depression and recovery**

It had been three days since the birth of their children, and Duo had not once even looked at them since they were moved into the room. He ignored their cries, and refused to partake in feeding, bathing, or anything else for them. Quatre and Heero were left to do all the work and quiet frankly they were getting tired of it. Don't get them wrong. Heero loved his children, was willing to do anything for them, but they needed their mother, and Quatre agreed.

"Duo please." Heero begged, pulling Duo into a sitting position. Duo ignored him and as soon as Heero let go of him he fell back to the bed. "You're acting childish." That got Duo's attention. He sat up and pushed Heero off the bed.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed at him. Heero looked up at him from his spot on the floor. Duo turned away from him and lay back down. Heero then growled and stood back up, went into the nursery lifted the crying baby girl from her crib, grabbed a bottle that Quatre handed him and went back into their room. Quatre watched from the doorway and Heero approached Duo with the baby and the bottle.

He moved in front of Duo's vision, baby and all. "Duo me and Quatre are not going to feed them anymore, you are, you are their mother and they need you or they will die." Heero said firmly, holding out the bottle to Duo. Duo ignored it. "Fine." Heero said. Drastic times called for drastic measures. He carried the baby back into the nursery and laid the hungry child in the cradle. He went back into the room.

"J said you're fine to get up. I'm leaving to go to town. Quatre is leaving too. You're children are hungry and need to be feed." And with that Heero dragged Quatre from the room, leaving the nursery door open do that Duo could hear the babies crying.

Duo ignored them. They continued to cry. Duo started fidgeting. They still cried.

"Stop!" Duo tried, but it didn't work. He started fidgeting more. /I can't I'll only kill them./ He thought remembering that their fourth child had died. The babies continued to cry. Duo sighed and got up walking slowly to the door. He looked in cautiously and looked at the cribs. The babies continued to cry. Duo walked closer to them, slowly. There was a bottle set at each crib waiting for him to feed the babies. So Duo did.

He took the first child and sat down in the chair next to the crib, gentle putting the bottle into the little baby girls mouth. She took it happily and started sucking. Duo smiled and started rocking in the chair. In a few minutes she was finished and started crying again. So on what he had learned from watching other mothers, he carefully put her one his chest, head over his shoulder with a small towel and burred her. He then laid her back down in the crib and patted her diapered butt until she was sleeping soundly. He did the same thing all over twice before all three of them were sleeping soundly in their cribs. He turned the monitors on and silently moved out of the room, closing the door behind him and he went, a happy smile spread across his face.

He turned and jumped when he was Heero and Quatre standing there with smiles on their faces. Duo smiled sheepishly and looked away from them. Quatre left without saying anything and Heero moved to Duo.

"Duo I know that you're sad for the lost child, but there was nothing that could be done, J tried. It wasn't you're fault, it wasn't my fault. But you have other children to care for." Heero said, Duo nodded.

"Heero I realized something when I was feeding them." He said smiling at Heero. Heero smiled back.

"And what was that?" He asked.

"We have not named them yet." He said.

"I know, I was waiting for you, though I have become attached to one name."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Itoshii. It means lovely in Japanese." Heero said. Duo smiled at him and moved over to the bed to sit down, Heero followed him.

"I think it's beautiful for the little girl." Duo said. Heero nodded. "How about the boys, I think the spotted on should be called Kazuo (1). I like that name." Duo said.

"It's a good name. But what about the last one?" He asked. Duo laid down and curled up under the blankets.

"Maybe Sora (2) because of his eyes?" Duo said. He had seen the boys eyes. They were lighter then the other two. Their little girl, Itoshii, had blue eyes like her father, and Kazuo had violet eyes like Duo. Heero agreed to the name.

"Itoshii, Kazuo, and Sora…you don't mind that their all Japanese names?" Heero asked.

"Not at all." Duo said, pulling Heero down with his hand on the back of Heero's neck and kissing him. When they pulled away Duo turned onto his side and went to sleep. He was still recovery from the surgery and feeding the children, and talking as much as he had left him tired. Heero kissed him on the forehead and left the room. He really did have to go to town.

**-----(Ten days after birth)----**

Duo sat down in one of the chairs in the nursery, Itoshii in his arms sleeping, while Quatre sat in the chair next to him with Kazuo in his arms sleeping. Sore slept in the rocking basket, which Duo was pushing gentle with one of his feet.

"They are so adorable." Quatre said, poking Kazuo playfully on the nose, but lightly enough not to wake him up. Duo smiled and looked down at Itoshii in his arms.

"Me and Heero have decided to name the fourth one Tsubasa, it means wing (3)." Duo said. Quatre smiled sadly at Duo.

"You miss him?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, I was expecting four; I never even got a chance to see him. Heero said he was white and had both strips and spots. I think Tsubasa fits him perfectly." Duo explained.

"It does." Quatre agreed. He stood and gently placed Kazuo in his crib. They had removed the fourth crib before Duo had seen it, so that he wouldn't feel worse.

"I'm going out with Trowa tonight, Heero should be back from the city before night fall, do you think you can manage here without me?" Quatre asked. He knew how difficult it was to take care of three babies at one time. He had been in quiet a big litter, and when he was seven his mother had had another litter, and yet another when he was ten. Altogether Quatre had been the only male in thirty children (4).

"Yeah no problem." Duo said. Quatre smiled and left the room quietly. Only four minutes passed before Kazuo woke up, waking up the other two with his cries. Duo sighed, but smiled. He put the crying Itoshii in her crib and set about laying out blankets on the floor and a pillow. One by one he took the kitten out and placed them on the blanket, then proceeded to lay down with them, cuddling up with them.

It wasn't long before all of them were asleep. Itoshii laid in Duo's right arm, while Kazuo lay in Duo's left. Sora lay on Duo's chest, curled up and snoring lightly. Duo lay on his back, tail flicking lightly in his sleep, and he was purring loudly, which as you all could guess was why Sora was also purring, able to feel he mothers vibrating chest

Heero came into the nursery an hour later to find his four loves in this position and laughed quietly. As carefully as he could he lifted Sora off Duo's chest and laid him in the crib, then laid Kazuo in his crib, then Itoshii, glad that neither woke up in the process, not even Duo. Heero knelt down picked Duo up off the floor and carried him into their own room, laying him gentle on their bed. Heero changed into his sleeping pants and then curled up with Duo, licking his shoulder until he fell asleep.

**-----(twenty days after the birth)-----**

Heero peeked into the nursery to find Duo singing to the three kittens a simple lullaby. Heero was happy, Duo was happy. Duo had managed to get the children on a schedule that allowed them to sleep most of the night. The children were really up only about four hours a day, sleeping about twenty hours. They only woke up once in the night and that was to feed. Duo, now that he was healed enough to be completely active again, and Heero ended up feeding the children five to eight times a day. Which J explained was normal. The babies themselves were developing their vision, hearing, smelling, taste, and touch, curious about everything.

Duo motioned for Heero to come in. Heero walked up to the cribs and looked in. He gentle touched Kazuo's check. The baby looked at him, and Heero smiled. They were so helpless and small.

**-----(1 month after birth)----**

The kitten's first, real bath. Duo, Heero, and Quatre, had been bathing the kittens with a warm wet cloth. J said that they could use the baby tub, which the baby could lay on, and it would keep their heads out of the water, but Duo had insisted on waiting a little bit longer, still afraid that he may loose another one.

So know was the kitten's first bath. They had asked Quatre to help them, so that all three could be bathed at once. Trowa joined them, at least just to watch. He had not seen the kittens yet, since Duo had kept everyone away, even when he had ignored the kittens the first three days.

Heero bathed Itoshii, while Duo bathed Kazuo, and Quatre bathed Sora. J had provided them with a baby gentle shampoo and soap.

Duo laughed as Kazuo started jerkishly kicking the water, splashing Duo until he was soaking wet. Heero and Quatre didn't go un-scathed and Itoshii and Sora thought it would be a good idea to copy their brother. They all spent a good twenty minutes making weird hairstyles on what hair the kittens had, from horns, or Mohawks, laughing at each others creations. At one point Duo smacked a handful of suds onto Heero's head, which Itoshii though was funny and did her best imitation of a laugh at her 1 month age, which turned out to be a little gurgle, a bubble formed in her mouth and popped. They all laughed and continued to bath the kitten quickly seeing as the water was getting cold.

Once they were done the babies were dressed, fed, and laid down for sleep. Quatre and Trowa quietly sneaked out, seeing as Duo and Heero had also fallen asleep.

"We should adopt." Trowa said.

"But I want a baby, like them." Quatre pouted.

"Isn't Ira having another litter that she can't keep?" Trowa asked. Quatre nodded. Ira had already given birth to three litters. And was barely managing to take care of them all, even with the help of nannies and her husband, but twenty kittens were a lot of mouths to feed, diapers to change and bodies to bath. Her first litter were three now, her second two, her third almost one and she was seven months a long with her fourth. "She said she's only going to have five this year and put them up for adoption. She said it would be a better life for them if they didn't have to compete for her attention." Quatre said.

"Then why don't we take two or three, then they can play with Duo and Heero's kittens. I don't think we could handle all five with me always having to help peasant with their petty problems, and you and Duo could take care of them all together." Trowa offered.

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to Ira, and Duo." Quatre said smiling, Trowa also smiled. They were going to have kittens too. He had been sad when J said that Quatre was too small to carry lion cubs. He had really wanted children too. And know he was going to get them.

-----(End Chapter)-----

Please Review...please...i'll give you candy...

(1): pleasant

(2) And yes I know this is from Kingdom Hearts , but that's not why I picked the name. Sore means sky, and their son has sky blue eyes.

(3) I think you all got the semblance in that one.

(4) I'm not a huge Quatre fan I forgot whether it was 23 sister or 29. if I was wrong let me know and I will change it ASAP. Thanks for all the help guys...


	12. Rocking

A/N: This chapter is from 2 months to 3 months….short chapter…. 

Warning: 1x2 LEMON!!!!

**Zoophilia**

**Chapter Ten: Rocking**

The kittens were able to hold their own bottles now. Though they still dropped them every so often, it gave Duo and Heero a little more freedom to get other things gone. Heero got to spend more time with his children, now that winter had come and his kingdom was snowed in. No one wanted to go out, which meant no one would come to the palace. This also gave Trowa some time off when his knew litter and Quatre. And everyone was also happy to find out that Wufei's eggs had hatched. The maids were all busy; they had to hire ten more maids to help with the additions. Duo and Heero's three kittened. Trowa and Quatre's three kittens and Wufei and Marians five lizard-lings.

When Heero, Trowa and Wufei would want privacy, Duo, Quatre, and Marien would take the children and take care of them together. And when the mothers wanted to get away the fathers would take the children. It was a fair trade off and worked well. Neither parent being over worked with dealing with the multiple children.

Duo and Heero's children went to their weekly check ups with J. They were developing normally. They had developed the color perception, and visual exploration. They also explored with their mouths, putting everything from their parent's fingers to small items around the room into their mouths. Heero and Duo had to keep a careful eye on them, for it they put something to small in their mouth they could have chocked, luckily they couldn't crawl yet so they were still somewhat safe.

The children also started making more noises. Different types of cries, some heart wrenching, others just a cry for attention, which their parents were happy to give. They cooed and grunted, they purred and meowed. It was all so cute. Every time they made a noise it would make Heero and Duo smile.

But what made them smile the biggest and practically throw a celebration over was when they started lifting their heads. Sora had been the first to lift his head, the other two follow a few days later.

Every time the kittens say a face they would smile and giggle. They loved Wufei's face and would laugh and giggle the most at his face, specially when he had his hair down. The were amazed at Trowa, starring at his bangs and smiling when Trowa would lift his bangs for them. Then stop when he put them back down. It was almost a game for them.

The children also loved being rocked. It was their biggest weakness and Duo would use it often to lay them to sleep. But as much as Duo and Heero loved their children, they didn't have any problems when night came and it was time for some alone time.

Duo slide into the covers, naked, and waited for Heero. When Heero was close enough Duo jumped out from under the covers and pulled Heero down on top of him, covering Heero's lips with his own. Heero moaned into the kiss, his tongue fighting with Duo's, his hands roaming their way along Duo's chest and down this stomach. When he pulled away for air he intended on rolling over to his side to curl up with Duo but Duo stopped him.

"Are you sure?" Heero asked. "I don't want to get you pregnant again." He said.

"You won't. When J did the surgery he undid the other. I can't have children again. He said it was for my safety." Duo said, Heero nodded in understanding. Then smiled wickedly at Duo. Duo eeped a little at the look on Heero's face then moaned when Heero started kissing Duo's ears, nibbling them softly and then moved along Duo's jaw line. Heero finally had permission and he was going to make this good.

While his lips moved along Duo's jaw and neck, his hands were busing themselves with Duo's skin. Running along his sides, and up his arms before running back down and along Duo's legs, as far as he could reach without pulling his lips away from Duo's collar bone. Heero pulled one of Duo's legs up until in was slightly bent on positioned himself between Duo's legs. Duo moaned again, and now that his hands were free they moved along Heero's skin, as much as they could since Heero was moving lower and lower.

Heero was at Duo's belly button; he dipped his tongue in, and then proceeded down. He ignored Duo's swollen member and kissed the insides on his thigh. Then not able to ignore it any longer he took Duo into his mouth. His rough tongue running over Duo's member playfully. Duo arched his back and a half moan half purr escape his lips.

After a few minutes of the torture Heero was back up, face to face with Duo, kissing him tenderly. He pulled away and before Duo could say anything he put three fingers in Duo's mouth. Duo took the point and wetted the fingers quickly. Staying face to face with Duo, Heero removed his fingers, moving them down to Duo's entrance, pushing one finger in, and then added the second and the third.

"Heero, please…" Duo begged his back arching again when he felt Heero's fingers hit his special spot. Heero smiled, kissing Duo passionately and he pulled his fingers out and replaced when with his throbbing cock. He pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt Duo this time. Duo dug his nails into Heero's back, and hissed a little.

"Did I hurt you?" Heero asked, stopping for a second. Duo shook his head, incapable of speech at the moment. So Heero continued. Once he was all the way in he pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in a little faster. He kept that up increasing his speed.

All Duo could do was moan and purr in pleasure as Heero thrust into him. Heero's hand went to Duo's own member and started pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. And together they came.

Heero collapsed onto of Duo, kissing him on the lips. Duo's eyes were closed and Heero laughed quietly, thinking Duo had fallen asleep. Duo cracked an eye opened and looked at Heero lovingly.

"I love you." He said, Heero stopped laughing and kissed Duo again, this time Duo kissed back.

"I love you more then anything." Heero said. He pulled out of Duo and pulled the blankets over them, laying in their usually position Heero started licking Duo's shoulder. No sooner had they fallen asleep when one of the boys started crying, soon joined by the other two. Neither did anything for a full minute, then Duo started to crawl out from under the blankets.

"I'll get it." He said. But Heero didn't listen to him, he got up too and went with him into the nursery. If one was to go in their that night, they would find a tiger and a cheetah holding hands, while their three children slept between them on the floor. Either one being to tired to move to the bed.

**-----(End Chapter)-----**

Review please…I know it's short, but review anyway…


	13. Lullaby

A/N: Okay first things first I must thank my wonderful reviews, to which I love and adore. So thank you to: DuoQueen02, Sakura-Mina, DHNightshadow, Alex, Aryam, Tyleet88, RosefaerietaleRed, Patty 40, Toola, The Yaoi mistress, Dragon, and Priscel. If I have not thanked you it is because I have not received a review, but thank you to all my readers, even if you are not reviewing. I promised my reviewer candy and since we all live in different areas (more then likely) I've settled for some eye candy for you all. A lovely picture of Duo, Sora, Itoshii, and Kazuo, is waiting for you at Photobucket(dot)com, browse for Gami1x2 and you should find it. If not send me you're e-mail and I'll send it to you if you want to see it. "Tis really cute .) 

This chapter takes place 4 to 6 months of age.

**Zoophilia**

**Chapter Eleven: Lullaby**

It had been a long night for Duo. Heero had attended a late meeting with a farmer who was having wolf problems. (Real wolves). By the time he got back to his room Duo was out cold. The babies sleeping around him on the bed. Heero laughed quietly when he noticed the pillows that blocked the baby's way, they had started rolling a few days ago and things had started to get a little more chaotic.

Heero carefully removed the babies one by one from the bed, putting them into their own cribs. Heero was just crawling into bed, ready to sleep, when Kazuo started crying. And sure enough Sora and Itoshii added their cries in. As if on auto pilot Duo started to get up, eyes still closed with sleep. Heero pushed him back down on the bed.

"Go back to sleep, I'll handle it." He whispered, kissing Duo's check.

"If you think you can." Duo whispered back, curling back up in sleep. "They barely let Quatre hold them any more." Duo mumbled already asleep. Heero stood and went into the nursery. He picked up Kazuo, who had been the first to wake up and started rocking him. It didn't help. So he tried to feed him. No luck. His diaper wasn't dirty.

"Just bring them in here." Duo called from the other room, his voice sounded tired. Heero sighed and did as Duo had said. As soon as Kazuo saw Duo he calmed down. The same happened with the other two. Heero frowned slightly and crawled into bed. Their bed was big enough for all of them, but with the children in the bed Heero didn't get to cuddle up to Duo, instead the babies were cuddling with Duo.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Heero felt Duo start to shift. Duo moved the kittens until they were in front of him on the bed. Putting a bunch of pillows in their way of the edge, and curled up to Heero. Heero happily started licking Duo's shoulder. How the hell had he gotten to sleep before Duo came into his life/Geeze, I'm like a baby./ Heero told himself, but when Duo started purring, he didn't care. This was his…well security blanket now.

In the morning Heero found himself in bed alone. He sat up and listened for a second. Their was the babbling on the kittens in the nursery, but that was all. Heero got out of bed and went into the nursery and found Duo sleeping on the floor, the babies spread around him on the soft carpet. As long as there was nothing for them to roll off of, or chock on, then they were as safe as they could be there. Heero noticed that when one of the babies would roll, Duo lifted his head to make sure that he or she was okay, then laid it back down, eyes closed.

Heero went to them, and picked Itoshii up. He was intending on bathing them, feeding them, and all that good stuff so Duo could sleep. But as soon as Itoshii was in Heero's hands she started crying. Duo sat up and looked at Heero with tired eyes.

"It's no use Heero." Duo said, taking Itoshii from Heero. Heero frowned when Itoshii stopped crying, giggled a little bit, and started babbling.

"Why do they hate me?" Heero asked sitting next to Duo. Itoshii looked at him and smiled, it made him feel a little better.

"J said it had something to do with reorganization of familiar faces and their mother. They love you Heero, but they're just going threw a phase, love it while you have it, soon you'll have your turn and I'll be free of the little demons for a bit." Duo said, rubbing his nose with Itoshii's.

"But you're so tired, Duo. I don't have anything to do today, I was going to try to give you a day off, but it doesn't seem like that will be happening." Heero said, Duo smiled and him.

"It's okay." Duo picked Sora up in his other arm and motioned for Heero to pick Kazuo up. "Just ignore his cries, he'll get over it. They need a bath." Duo said. He stood and went to the bathroom, Heero followed with Kazuo, who he was glad didn't cry, but was keeping an eye on his mother. Heero made sure to stay close to Duo.

After the children were bathed, fed, and changed, Duo laid them down for a nap. Heero left the nursery, not going far, and watched Duo from the door. Duo was singing to them. Heero smiled as he watched him.

"Golden slumber kiss your eyes." Duo pulled the covers over Sora, who had his knees pulled under him, his but in the air and his tail trailing down his back. Duo laughed a little and patted Sora's butt a few times. "Smiles await you when you rise." He moved to Itoshii and tucked her in. Itoshii was curled up with a stuffed rabbit that the maid had given her. "Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry, and I'll sing you a lullaby." He moved to Kazuo and tucked him in. Kazuo kicked at the blankets, Duo made a face and wagged his finger at him. Kazuo laughed and stopped kicking the blankets. "Care you know not, therefore sleep, while I o'er you watch do keep. Sleep, pretty darlings, do not cry, an I will sing you all a lullaby." Duo whispered and tiptoed out of the room, closing the door softly.

"Maybe you should take a nap too." Heero suggested. Duo nodded and moved to the bed. Heero tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. Don't worry about the children; I'll take care of them, just sleep okay." Heero said, Duo nodded but he was already gone to really give Heero an answer.

**-----(a few days later)-----**

"It's already been six months." Duo said, watching the kittens. The kittens were all on the floor, rolling, or sleeping, or babbling on and on. While Quatre's kittens were sleeping in the cradle he kept in Duo's nursery for when he came over. They were a few months younger then Duo's kittens.

"Time goes by fast, they grow up like weeds." Quatre said with a smile.

"Well I think this time I like the weeds." Duo said, laughing. Quatre laughed as well.

"Have you guys given any thought as to what you will be doing for their birthday?" Quatre asked. Duo shook his head.

"No, we've been too busy. But now that you mentioned it I think we should. It'll have to be a huge party, they'll be one and that's a huge mile stone in their lives. It being there first and all." Duo said. He bit into his sandwich, watching as Sora was trying to rock back and forth on his hands and knees. "I don't know how he does it, but Sora has managed to get his knees under him, since he was born. I think he will be crawling before the others." Duo said.

"Yeah, it looks like he's already ready to start crawling any day now." Sora choose at that moment to do a face plant into the carpet. He started crying, tears flowing down his cheeks like a river. Duo was picking him up in a matter of seconds, cooing, and rocking him in his arms.

**-----(end chapter)-----**

Review please……I'll draw another picture if you do…only three more Chapters to go, then Book one of Zoophilia is done….


	14. Breakdown

-1A/N: Hey sorry this one took so long I wanted to get another picture up for you all before I get this up. Heero and the children is up at Photo bucket (dot)com, just browse Gami1x2...This chapter is somewhere between 7 and 9 months

OH HEY I OWE EVERYONE AN APOLOGY. I MIXTED UP J AND G SO IT'S THERE SON, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA HIS NAME IS J BUT HE LOOKS LIKE G. LOL. SORRY ABOUT THAT YOU GUYS.

Warning: Angst (mild), argument, talk about NCS

PLEASE READ: Okay, Rape pretty much does not exist in the animal kingdom. They will mount other animals for a show of power. Ex: dogs, cats, even cows. Though intercourse may not happen then, considering that even the femals do this. To most humans forced intercourse is a horrible act and could lead to mental breakdowns, and horrible ways of living, such as in fear of the person and the such. i know what this is like, only because someone close to me has gone through it. but it is also possible to forget if not forgive. Duo still has not completely forgiven Heero for what he has done to him, but he has chosen to ignore and forget about it. For reasons that will be explained in the chapter. I am trying to mizx the nature of Humans and Animals, thats why this is called Zoophilia. So please take heed of the warning at the beginning of the story, and if you can't handle it DON'T READ.

**Zoophilia**

**Chapter Fourteen:** Breakdown

"Heero!" Duo screamed. Heero ran into the room and sighed with relief when he saw Duo walking away from Kazuo. Then had to smile with joy when he saw Kazuo following him, crawling behind him, slow, and uneasy, but he was doing it. Then he had to laugh because Sora started following them, he got a few feet before he tucked his arms under him, and his knees and fell asleep. Heero frowned and picked the child up.

"What did J say about this?" Heero asked putting him in his crib. Duo was currently on his knees trying to get Itoshii to crawl to him. She just giggled and clapped her hands. He looked up at Heero.

"Nothing is wrong with him. He's just a sleepy baby. He eats fine, and he plays, and he's keeping up with Kazuo with his learning. There's absolutely nothing wrong with him." Duo said. Heero smiled and moved to sit down by him.

"I have never seen any one sleep so much." Duo laughed at that.

"Man you should have seen my dad. I remember him always sleeping. At anything. He could be at a party and he'd be sleeping in some corner. Maybe that's were Sora gets it." Duo said.

"J use to sleep like that, I'm surprised they let him be a doctor." Duo lifted an eye brow.

"What?" He said.

"J, I'm surprised they let him be a doctor if he fell asleep like that." Duo frowned.

"Heero, J doesn't sleep like that." Duo said. Heero looked confused now.

"But you just said that your father slept like Sora." Heero said.

"Heero, you think J is my father?" Duo asked. Kazuo crawled into Duo's lap and sat down, pulling Duo's braid into his mouth and started chewing on it.

"That's what he told us, Trowa and Wufei were there when he said it." Heero said.

"Heero, J's not my dad." Duo said.

"Then why the hell did he say it." Heero stood up and was walking towards the door.

"Heero wait." Duo said, gently putting Kazuo on the ground and stood up, walked over to Heero to face him. "I think we need to talk before you go see J and get even more lies from the bastard." Duo said. Heero nodded and went to help put the children down for a nap. They each got a bottle, and their toys. Kazuo; a small hard dinosaur that he held tightly in one of his hands, Sora; a stuffed beanie snake, it had been a mistake at first, he seemed to like to hit people with it, especially Heero since he always caught it, and Itoshii a rather large stuffed pink rabbit. Duo and Heero Quickly left, leaving the children in their nursery to sleep.

"Okay spill it Duo." Heero said sitting down , Duo sat across from him at the table.

"Okay, you already know that my family was killed, the whole clan, minus myself and J. It happened when I was five. My father was Solo, he was J's brother, that's as close as J is to me, my uncle. My lying, cunning, bastard of an uncle. I was sleeping when the attack happened. My father ran into my room and pulled me out of bed and out of the house. Heero you know cheetah's are fast, but the wolves had the place-."

"Wolves, did it?" Heero asked. Duo nodded.

"Yeah, dogs, wolves, mutts. They hunted us out. Kept on our heals until we couldn't run any longer. They adults were able to take down a lot of them, but they were persistent and out numbered the clan I was told. J found me hidden in a ditch. My father had put me there and had lead the wolves away from me. I sat their for several hours waiting. And when J finally came and not my dad, I…I don't know, but it hurt." Duo said.

"So J wasn't the one who saved you it was your dad." Heero said.

"Yeah, my dad lost his life saving mine. My mother had died when I was two, he never told me how." Duo explained. He lowered his head at the memories. Heero grabbed Duo's hands in his.

"Do you want J to stay, Duo?" Heero asked. He had intended on kicking the lying cheetah to the curb, but it was Duo's only family.

"Yeah." Duo said. "As mad as I am about his lying, he means well. Even though he I spent my entire life on a stupid table, and then-." Duo didn't continue.

"What Duo?" Heero asked squeezing Duo's hands.

"He ditched me on the street. Just left me there and moved away. He just left me there." Duo said, not looking at Heero.

"Why?" Heero asked.

"I don't know." Duo said. Heero was getting up again, but Duo stopped him. "Heero I don't want to know, and I don't want you to know. It's stupid, and it was in the past, let it go." Duo said seriously. Heero was going to argue with him, but Duo stopped him, by standing and kissing Heero quickly.

"Okay, but I still want to punish him for what he did to you." Heero said seriously, his lips only inches away from Duo's.

"Then someone should punish you for what you did to me also Heero." Duo said looking Heero in the eye. Heero gasped and took a step back.

"I apologized." Heero said, he sounded hurt. Duo just kept looking at him seriously.

"Heero, I-."

"I said I was sorry, I still am Duo. It was, stupid of me. I was mad, and drunk, and…and…I'm so sorry." Heero said, taking another step from Duo.

"Heero, listen to me." Duo said. Heero shook his head, he didn't want to. He…he…Heero turned his back on Duo and walked out of the room.

"I'll be back later." He said before slamming the door.

Duo sighed, he knew he was being mean to Heero, but Heero just needed to understand that people made mistakes. Duo sighed again, a little more heavy, as he heard the children start crying in the nursery.

**-----(that night)-----**

Heero still wasn't back in their room, when one o'clock came around. Duo had taken the children to the garden that day with Quatre. Had seen Heero stock by without a word. Had taken the children to Wufei's so they could all play. Heero was there but had left quickly. Duo just ignored him. If he was going to be a baby about it then fine.

But now Duo was getting worried. They had gotten into arguments before, but Heero had always returned. Duo didn't feel guilty about what he had said. He had never brought it up before. It had happened a year and six months ago. Duo had forgiven Heero for the act almost a month after it had happened. Had agreed to become Heero's mate. At the time he told himself that it was for the children. That he would only stay with Heero so that they would be happy. But Heero had become so caring towards him. Heero had taken care of him, had been patient with his mood swings. Had even helped Duo get out of his depression over Tsubasa. Great, now Duo felt guilty.

He couldn't go and look for Heero, he was afraid that something would happen to the children. And it was late so he couldn't call for Quatre, nor anyone else for that matter.

He looked at the clock again. 1:30. He sighed and tried to sleep. Heero had to come back, he just had to. He closed his eyes and nodded off a little. His eyes opened 1:41...42 AM. He sat up and went into the nursery, they children were sleeping soundly. He sat in the rocking chair, curling up in a blanket and rocked himself for a while, until he nodded off again.

He heard a door close quietly. Heero was back. Duo stood and went back to his room, only to find Quatre standing there. He sighed and turned, going back into the nursery.

"Duo, I need to talk to you." Quatre whispered. Duo turned and walked back out of the nursery, closing the door behind him, he looked at the clock and wanted to throw something, 2:15 AM.

"What?" Duo asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"Duo you need to go and apologies to him."

"Me, why?"

"Because you hurt his feeling."

"So."

"Duo."

"Quatre."

"Stop being a baby Duo."

"Me a baby, I'll I was doing was pointing out that everyone made mistakes, even the great king Heero Yuy. He didn't even give me time to explain that before he just left. I can't even talk to him, when it's about him. He won't listen. If it's about me, he'll listen, about the kids his ears are all open, but when you try to say anything about him he throws a tantrum." Duo said, his voice rising slightly. "I don't even know if I really love him." He did he knew he did, but he was mad.

"Don't say that Duo." Quatre said. He knew it was a lie as well. He was there when Duo confessed it after all. "All couples have their fights, if you didn't then you would burst with…with….DAMNIT DUO GET YOUR SPOTTED ASS TO THE GARDEN AND TALK TO HIM BECAUSE I WANT TROWA BACK SOMETIME THIS NIGHT." with that Quatre left. Duo sat their, his eyes wide. Then Quatre walked back in and into the nursery, three sleepy children following him. "I'll watch them." He grumbled, then shut the door and locked it. Duo sighed and left the room for the gardens.

Duo stopped at the garden and listened to the two talking. Or rather Trowa talking and Heero…crying. WHAT!!. Heero was crying. What the hell. Duo looked over at them threw the door way. Heero was actually sitting on the bench, his body folded down over his knees, his shoulders jerking slightly with his sobs. Duo decided right then and there that he never wanted to see Heero cry ever again. But that didn't make him move…yet.

"Heero, you need to calm down and go talk to him." Trowa was saying.

"How, I can't ever face him again." Heero said.

"Why because he hurt you're feel, Heero get over it, I'm sure that wasn't his intention."

"I hurt him…it's unforgivable."

"It was a year and a half ago. Duo has pointed out many times over, gave us all a hard time about catching him. He made Wufei's life a living hell for drugging him."

"Yeah but you guys didn't rape, him, twice at that."

"Heero he loves you and your children. You saw how heart broken he was when one died. You say how depressed he had gotten.-."

"There his children too." Heero said.

"Heero?" Duo walked up to Heero and dripped himself over Heero's back, bringing his face right next to Heero's. "I was just trying to show you that everyone makes mistakes. I didn't mean to give you a break down." Duo said. Heero just pushed Duo off him and stood up. Walking away from Duo with his head held high. "Fine, just walk off like you're some fucking emotionless bastard! You don't have to be an ass because I say you crying!" Duo called out to him, turning his back on Heero as well. Trowa just sat there and watched what was happening. Then smiled to himself. The stress of parenthood, you had to love it. Heero froze. Looking at Duo over his shoulder, Duo just continued to ignore him.

Finally Duo looked back over his shoulder, then quickly looked back away from Heero, smiling slightly. He had to control himself or he would start laughing. This was so childish.

"You are such a baby." Duo said off handedly. Heero growled.

"I'm the baby, look who can't get over anything." Heero snapped back.

"I'm having sex with you, aren't I?" Duo asked. Oh, too -shay. Trowa thought. "Seems like you're the one who can't get over it."

"I'm not the one who brought it up." Heero pointed out.

"Trowa, could me and Heero have some privacy please, Quatre's probably sleeping in the nursery." Duo said. Smiling at Trowa. Trowa nodded and left the two alone. Duo stood and walked over to Heero. Heero turned to face Duo. And…Duo slapped him. As hard as he could across the face. Heero's eyes widened and he kept his head turned.

"You're a fucking bastard." Duo said.

"What?" Heero whispered

"How dare you!" Duo said. Heero looked at Duo.

"What?" Heero said again.

"Come here." Duo said pulling Heero to the bench. Heero followed still a little shocked that Duo and struck him in the face. Duo made it so they were facing each other. "Look Heero I hated you. I did. I wanted to kill you, or myself. I wanted to escape from you, and I would be have been willing to live as a street rat again, over you. But then you knocked me up, you bastard. Everything changed. I didn't know my mother, I didn't have a chance to know my father. I wasn't going to let that happen again. So now I was willing to be with you for them." Heero looked away from Duo, Duo didn't let him, he grabbed his face in both of his hands. "But then you started fucking caring. You started doing everything for me. You spoiled me. You made me feel like someone cared, and you did. You weren't touching me, in a wrong way. I fell for you. That day when you sang to me. I fell, and I fell hard. It made me mad. You were lucky you rushed off that day, I was ready to kill you again, but Quatre walked h\in and I blamed it on you rushing off. But Quatre talked to me. And…well Heero I love you, and I can't change that, and I never will try to change that.

"But you need to start listening to me. I was just trying to tell you that people make mistakes, even you, I wasn't trying to bring any of this up again. I was just acting stupid, opening my big mouth." Duo explained.

"Then why did you slap me?" Heero asked.

"Because you deserved it. I've been waiting all day for you to come back to the room so I could explain this all to you, but you didn't come back, Quatre did. Instead of coming to me, you went to Trowa." Duo said. Heero pushed Duo's hands away, cupping Duo's face in his own and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you." Heero said once he pulled away. "I just-."

"What do you say we just forget this ever happened." Duo said. Heero nodded, then shock his head. "Why?"

"Because, there is a lesson I needed to learn here. And also I wanted to ask you something. I was going to ask you a dinner but since it was…well." Heero swallowed hard.

"Not now Heero. Do it tomorrow. Well go out to the town and have a nice dinner somewhere. I'll ask Quatre if he would mind watching the children." Duo said. He stood and helped Heero up. "Come on, if the children are awake well play Peek-a-boo with them, they seem to think it's the funniest thing in the entire world." Duo laughed. Heero smiled and kissed him again. Deepening it with his tongue and didn't stop until he heard Duo moan.

**-----(end chapter)-----**

Sorry, I tried not to make Duo sound too much like a women (to all of you who think that is what i was doing), and Heero either at that, but I had to create some way for the stress to finally get to them, and this seemed reasonable, that way you could get more of a past out of Duo. ..And I think you all know what Heero's going to ask Duo ::Huge Smile::…review please.


	15. The Question

-1A/N This chapter takes place at 10 to a year of age. Oh, I got an e-mail and some one asked me why Heero had held Tsubasa, when he was dead. Well doctors actually encourage the parents to hold their babies if they are still born. It is suppose to help with the grieving process, I learned this from Crossing Jordan. Oh and this is a short chapter, but to make up for it, I added another chapter, and it's long and beautiful I promise.

Disclaimer: the song in this chapter belongs to Mae "we're so far away' album is the everglow. Love it, i really do.

**Zoophilia**

**Chapter Thirteen: The ultimate Question**

It hadn't worked out. That special dinner. Duo couldn't find a baby sitter for that night, and the council had plans for Heero to attend to. There lives had also increased into maximum over drive when all three of the kittens had started creeping. It had started with Sora. He had seen Itoshii playing with his snake and had gotten mad. Duo watched from the bed, Heero was at his desk, and they both watched quietly as Sora took one tiny step after the other. Of course he had taken the snake away from Itoshii which caused her to cry out.

Heero went over to Itoshii and picked her up while Duo picked Sora up, both giving praise to Sora for walking the few steps to Itoshii. Then of curse that caused Kazuo to stand and walk over to Duo, just to prove to everyone he could walk. But Kazuo was just a little more of a show off then the other two, and to prove this…

"Ma!." He fell onto his but and started giggling like a maniac. Clapping his hands together when he found that it got his parents attention.

"He said it, he said 'ma.'" Duo said happily.

"Say dad." Heero said, trying to encourage him to say it. He waved bye-bye instead. Heero just laughed picking the boy up in his free arm. He spun boy of them, Itoshii and Kazuo, around in a circle and put them back to the ground. Itoshii crawled off quickly heading towards her bunny, while Kazuo just looked at Heero as he stood.

"I'm going to go into town today for a meeting, will you meet me there around seven, Wufei and Marin are free tonight and have offered to take the children." Heero said. Duo only nodded, still praising Sora rubbing his nose with his own. Heero smiled and left, waving bye-bye to Kazuo who seemed to love that little movement.

Duo knelt down to the floor. "Kazuo, Itoshii come here." He said lovingly. Itoshii looked at him for a second before crawling towards him. Kazuo ignored him at first, his eyes still on the door Heero had just left through. "Kazuo." Duo said again. Kazuo turned to Duo, giggled and crawled towards him too. For the next hour Duo played pat-a-cake with them, read to them, and tried to teach them to speak, and to walk.

**-----(A little later)-----**

Wufei met Duo at six fifteen in Duo's nursery. It was larger and could accommodate all the children, since Wufei and Marin got suckered into babysitting Quatre and Trowa's three too (Wow this sentence was almost all numbers, lol).

"Thanks Wufei. Me and Heero haven't had any time by our selves for almost a year now." Duo said, finishing up braiding his hair.

"Duo are you prepared for what Heero is going to ask you?" Wufei asked. Duo only nodded. "Just make sure it's what you really want before you answer him, and if I were you I'd make him sweat it out a little." Duo laughed at that.

"Never thought I'd get some advise from you, dragon man." Duo said. Wufei smiled at that.

"Yeah, well I never thought I would be at the other end of a ranting cat before. But you proved me wrong, it was pay back time." Wufei said back. Duo just shook his head, kissed each of his children on the foreheads and left the room, running into Marin just outside the room.

"Have fun Duo." She said, he smiled at her and waved as he walked by quickly.

**-----(At the restaurant)-----**

"…so?" Duo said looking around the restaurant. It was a nice place, nothing incredible fancy, which Duo was happy for. The air around the restaurant was casual and buzzing lightly with conversation around them. He smiled at Heero, he looked so nervous, Duo had not received the pleasure of seeing Heero out in public. When ever he was in the city it was with Quatre or even Wufei and Marin, never really Heero.

"Do you like it?" Heero asked. Duo nodded with a smile.

"It's very nice, I'm glad you didn't go for anything really fancy." Duo said.

"Fancy…I thought this was fancy." Heero said, whispering the last part. The restaurant was fancy, you couldn't eat here in jeans and a tank top and feel comfortable, but you didn't have to have a tie and suit to eat here either, which didn't make it to fancy. It wasn't a family place, children would defiantly destroy the atmosphere. It was a place for the adults to get away for a nice quiet night out.

"I mean suits and the stuff." Duo said taking a sip of the wine the waiter had brought them.

"Oh, well I'm glad you like it." Heero said.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waitress asked nicely, smiling at them.

"Sure, I'll have the (roast duck with mango salsa, do you know how much I want to put this in here, seriously.) garlic shrimp with the grilled salmon and a side of grilled vegetables, thank you." Duo said, handing the girl his menu.

"That's a good choice sir. And for you?" She asked turning to Heero.

"I'll have the breaded ravioli with a side of fried rice and meat sauce please." Heero said, handing her his menu.

"Oh, our special, it's delicious." The waitress said. "I'll have that out for you in a few moments." She walked away from then and to her next table.

The night was filled with small conversation and delicious food. Duo waited for Heero to ask the question. It was something he was both dreading and anticipating. He had been thinking about it since they had fought. Things had happened, true, but the only way they would get passed it would be for Duo to forget about it. He knew that. Heero was already passed it, it pissed him off slightly that Heero was able to just shove something away, but whenever Duo brought it up, or anything close to it up, Heero was quick to apologies, which said he still felt bad for it. It wasn't an easily forgivable thing.

Duo decided he was going to have to be the adult in this subject, obviously Heero had some emotional issue, even if he didn't want to talk about it, or admit it. Duo mentally smiled evilly, oh he was going to say yes to Heero. He had fallen in love with Heero over the past year, it was true that bad things had happened, that bad things will happen. But Duo wasn't going to let Heero forget what had happened, he would address it again and again until he felt Heero had enough, and if Heero didn't like it, then he would really let hell loose.

"Come on." Heero said, pulling Duo's chair out for him. Heero hadn't asked him the question. Duo was a little confused but didn't say anything only smiled and left the restaurant with Heero.

They walked in a peacefully silence down a walk way that led through the park. Heero sat Duo on the bench on the side of the fountain.

"Look up there." Heero said. Duo looked up at the sky. It was a clear night, and all the stars were showing, while the moon was only a tiny sliver of silver light near the mountain range on the horizon. There was a sudden whizzing sound and firecrackers started exploding in the air. Duo's mouth hung open as he watched. Then music started playing in the back ground. Heero had turned it on.

The piano started in an Asian like beat:

_**Remembering, everything, about my world and when you came. Wondering, the change you'd bring, means nothing else would be the same. Did you know, what you were doing, did you know. Did you know how you would move me well, I don't really think so.  
but the night came down and swept us away. and the stars they seemed,  
to paint the most elaborate scene today. **_

How could we know? that song, this show, we'd learn so much about ourselves. From Toledo, to Tokyo, the words were scribed on every page, and now there's books up on our shelves. Did you know how you would move us, did you know? When the lights first came upon us, and we saw The Everglow. and the moment's magic swept us away. and the young mans dream was almost seen so plain.

When was the night that showed us the sign? Revealed in the sky, to leave all behind.  
But where to begin? throwing caution to the wind, We reached for the stars, everything was now ours.

__

Did you know how you would move me, did you know? Did you know how you would move me? well, I don't even think so. but the moment's magic swept us away. and it's so close, but we're so far away. It's so close, but we're so far away.

Duo turned to look at Heero, tears in his eyes.

"Duo, I did a lot of things wrong to you. I want to make them better. I know when I asked you if we could start over it was a way for me to get out of what I did, I know that that can never be. And I know you've been forgiving and maybe too forgiving. But I love you Duo, and I would do anything for you. If you want I would like you to marry me. You don't have to answer right away-." Heero was silenced when Duo wrapped his arms around him crying into his chest. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and buried his face in Duo's neck.

"I will." Duo whispered, not trusting his voice to go any louder then that. In the bushes not so far away a set of blue eyes and a set of green eyes watched the two, large smiles on their faces.

"Finally." Quatre whispered.

"Shh!" Said Trowa.

**-----(end chapter)-----**

Geeze, okay I don't want any flames on this chapter please. I've had enough of them in my e-mails. Anyway there are two more chapters, and a twist. A HUGE twist. Zoophilia is my one and only story that is a get together fic, nothing too bad really happened, other then the first chapter, but Zoology will be a completely different story, it picks up when the children are five…but that's all you're getting. Two more chapters to go.


	16. Birthday Naps

Sorry for the long wait guys. So i figured out why I'm having such a hard time with this fic, it's because nothing is really happening, but that will change, it's next story Zoology will be nothing but action. And i will take a step further with everyone hating Relena, bwhahahahahahahaahaha...so please bare with me.

Zoophilia

Birthday for a Trio of Tails and Spots.

"Sora." Duo called chasing after the small child trying to get the child into his real birthday outfit and not his birthday suit. Duo suddenly had an idea and collapsed onto the floor, his arm dramatically thrown over his eyes, his tongue sticking our.

"Mommy." Sora said, cautiously walking to his mother. Seeing that Duo wasn't moving Sora pounced on him. "Momma, momma, up." Duo suddenly sat up and caught the white Cheeger into his arms, blowing a raspberry on his head. Sora tried to pull away laughing and Duo fought to put the cloths on him. Simple blue shirt, with a light white button up shirt left open, and a pain of comfortable black pants., just like his brother Kazuo.

That was when Itoshii ran by in only her diaper screaming and laughing. Heero ran passed then caring a small red dress and a ribbon. He fell to his knee next to Duo.

"How do you do it?" He asked. "You've gotten to of them dressed and I have yet to catch one." He said, huffing out a breath.

"Watch…and learn." Duo said with a wink and fell backwards, in the same position he had been in moments later. Knowing what was going to happen sent Sora taking off at full speed. But it didn't stop Itoshii from checking to see if her mother was okay. She ran towards Duo but Heero caught her and quickly dressed her. Duo sat up laughing.

"Mamma." She giggled and wiggled.

"Daddy." Kazuo screamed. Heero stood up and went into the nursery. He rushed forward and caught Sora before the boy fell off the dresser.

"Hey hey no jumping off the furniture." Heero said.

------

A few hours later found everyone in the grand hall of the mansion. The decorations were spread across the room in an elegant form, with clowns, and true animals roaming around for the children to ride and play with. There were three piles of presents. Two that looked at home for a boy and one for a girl.

"I can't believe there already running around like they do." Quatre said, huffing out a breath after having just chasing Sora.

"Yes well they are half mine." Duo said.

"Yeah well it's a good thing that I am not a cheetah I would be worn out if I had cheetah children." Duo laughed.

"Quatre, if you where a cheetah, then you would be able to keep up with them." Duo said while he laughed. Quatre joined in on the laughing, almost choking on his drink. Duo patted his back.

Duo suddenly found himself on the ground with six children on his back, his three little ones, one of Quatre's adopted children, a bear cub, and a puppy child. The where laughing, and all to soon were gone from Duo's back and running towards there next target, which Duo realized was Heero.

"I'm a cheetah, and I can barely keep up with them." Duo laughed, getting back to his feet.

Each child that should up to the part was served a mini individual cake, of his or her choice, and the adults ate from a larger cake. To say the least the children were messy, but they where all happy and hyper enough to open presents.

The opening the presents part was probably the hardest part of the party, and it's not as if the children didn't want to open them, it's just that when they opened the first one they were to distracted with what they got to be interested in the other one's.

Once the presents were all finally opened, the adults let the children play some more.

"Where are the children?" Duo asked, noticing that the little ones weren't running around any more. For a whole second Heero and Duo's world turned upside down. There children were missing.

"There they are." Quatre said calmly. Duo turned to see several small children curled up under the table, most of them where covered in cake, others with pizza sauce. They laid as a mass of small bodies, tails, and horns. Duo smiled and went to the table he knelt down and the long process of untangling began. Quatre helped and together they pulled Cheeger and Fox cubs apart. Marian joined in and started pulling her children out, picking the out quickly with there greenish complexion and scaly bodies.

Duo handed Sora up to Heero, and once he had his little boy secured in one arm, Duo handed him Itoshii. Duo cradled Kazuo in his arms. Saying goodnight to the others and thanking them for the many good gifts they left for the night.


	17. Loose Ends

Zoophilia

Tying the Knots

Duo sat nervously in his chair as the maid braided ribbons of blue and purple into his hair. He starred at himself taking a few deep breaths and swallowing hard whenever he remembered to. He had been groomed to such a softness he didn't think was possible, his white fur was white and his tan fur was spotless, so to speck. His black spots where cleaner then he had ever seen them. They had dressed him in purple harem pants, they were comfortable and allowed Duo to move easily in them. He wore a dark purple vest that showed off most of his abdomen and what trimmed in gold with gold flowers embroidered around the base. His arms and tail where decorated with gold bands and small bells. And his purple collar was in place with a brand new gold tag on the front that read HY, Heero would be wearing one that read DY.

"I nervous." Duo finally said after almost an hour of silence. Quatre laughed from his spot on the bed where he was watching the maid work.

"Of course you are, you are going to be forever bound to Heero. The thought alone of having to be with Heero for ever is scary." Quatre said with a giggle. Duo turned and threw something at Quatre, much to the displeasure of the maid who kept quiet.

"I love him, Quatre."

"I never said you didn't." Quatre said through his laughter. Duo rolled his eyes. "Don't be nervous Duo, it's just some vowels of love, a little dancing, and then you get to come to your room and make mad wild cat love-"

"QUATRE!"

"Did I say sweaty, loud-" Duo laughed.

"Enough you little perverted Mau." Duo said.

"All done sir." The maid said and left the room.

"Oh, Duo you look so beautiful." Quatre said with a smile.

"I don't think I have ever wore so much stuff in my life." Duo said, looking at everything on and or around him. "Do you think Heero will like it?" Duo asked.

"Yes I do, I think he'll love it." Quatre said, Duo smiled and turned back to the mirror.

"I feel like I'm going to vomit." Duo said. "I'm so nervous." Quatre sighed out a laugh.

"Don't worry, once the ceremony starts everything will be better." Quatre said.

"I hope so." Duo said with a smile. "How are the children?" Duo asked.

"Marin is watching them, and ours. They won't be at the ceremony, but they will be at the reception." Quatre said.

"I hope she can handle all of them." Duo said.

"Don't worry, Duo, she has help in the maids. At least you're not worrying about the ceremony anymore." Quatre joked.

----------

"Heero sit down." Trowa said, watching Heero pass him for the millionth time. Heero turned, his tail arching in the swift movement.

"I can't…what if he runs?" Heero asked.

"Runs? Why would he run?" Trowa asked.

"Because of everything that has happened." Heero said. "He has so many reasons to leave." Heero said.

"I know of two reasons why he wouldn't." Trowa said. Heero lifted an eye brow.

"Only two huh." Heero said, Trowa snorted a bit.

'Okay I can stretch it to four." Trowa said.

"Trowa, I'm not joking around." Heero growled out. The lion smiled a bit.

"I couldn't help it, you're so tense right now, Look Heero, I think Sora, Iitoshi, and Kazou, are three very good reasons for him to stay, I'm sure he would want them to have this life, rather then one on the streets, secondly, he loves you." Trowa said. Heero smiled at the facts and sat down.

"But I have done so much to him…" Trowa clamped his hand over Heero's mouth.

"Shut it, your majesty." Trowa said bluntly. "You have ceremonial nerves. First the guilt, then butterflies, maybe a little vomiting-." Heero pounced on Trowa.

"I'll show you vomiting." Heero threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Trowa said, visible eye wide with mocking fear.

"Oh I would." Heero threatened.

----------

"This isn't FAIR!!!!!" The female bangle tigress cried, holding the pink material to her eyes.

"Princess Relena, you need to stop crying." Dorothy said, looking disgusted.

"But I love him. He was mine. He belonged to ME!!!!" She cried out again. Sobs racking her body.

"So he loves another. It's not the end of the world." Dorothy pointed out.

"Yes it is. That stupid Cheetah should die. How did he have kids, it's not fair. Have you seen the children. They are hideous, covered in strips and spots." Relena said glaring at Dorothy.

"Yes I know I have seen them. Ugly half breeds." She said.

----------

Duo walked down the isle. White, light purple, and light blue ribbons weaved around the pews, each pew adorned with large ribbons bows and flowers. Each pew filled with people from all around the kingdom from cats to dogs, and mice to hawks. The kings wedding bring peace for this day.

A calm peaceful music play, announcing Duo's arrival. Duo's eyes focused on the white tiger standing at the end of the isle waiting for him with a smile.

The ceremony was hazy for Duo. Like a dream that he knew he had but couldn't remember the details. All he could remember was Heero's smile, Heero's eyes, and Heero's hand holding his.

"I do." He heard Heero say and for a reason he didn't know, for he was far out of it to know why, he managed to say his "I Do." At the right moment.

Everything rushed back to him when Heero leaned forward and kissed Duo, his arms wrapping around Duo's waist. Duo's tail searched Heero's and they wrapped around each other. A cheer bursting through the room.

No one noticed the figure in the back storming off.

"Relena, where are you going?" Dorothy asked.

Relena looked at Dorothy, a promise of death in her eyes. "I will have Heero." She said and stormed off.

Owari part one of the Zoo Series.


End file.
